Fios do Destino
by CapitaDanvers
Summary: Uma brincadeira, alguns goles proibidos de vinho e uma comemoração pela restauração da paz do acampamento seriam motivos suficientes para unir uma filha de Ares e uma filha de Atena?Annabeth e Clarisse descobriram que em meio ao acaso pode existir algo mais profundo e perigoso entre as duas, algo que mantém os destinos das semideusas bem mais entrelaçados do que aparentam.
1. Ressaca

Os delicados raios de sol se faziam presente de forma tímida no recinto, a cabeça a semideusa martela de forma torturante já há algum tempo impedindo que os olhos verdes se abrissem de imediato, resmungou algo indecifrável e virou-se tentando recuperar novamente o sono… Sem chances. Respirava devagar sentindo o perfume delicado e inebriante que se fazia presente no travesseiro preencher não apenas os seus pulmões, mas também lhe trazia certa paz, porém… Não devia ter exagerado na bebida, sabia muito bem disso, entretanto estavam comemorando os resultado positivos da sua missão na noite anterior, todos os semideuses muito animados no acampamento… Mal poderia suspeitar quais as reais consequências de seus atos.

Suas pálpebras abriram-se lentamente, acostumando-se com a claridade amena do ambiente, não demorou muito para perceber que não estava no chalé dos filhos de Ares, afinal estava muito calmo, talvez calmo até demais para qualquer um dos chalés ocupados. **"Merda…" **pensou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava repassar algo em sua memória, mas tudo se resumia em um grande borrão, o que conseguiria era piorar ainda mais a sua dor de cabeça advinda da ressaca. Seu olhar astuto analisou brevemente o local, não havia entrado naquele chalé antes, mas um mau pressentimento fizeram os pelos de sua nuca se eriçar com a possibilidade de ter feito algo que se arrependeria muito em breve. Estava em "território" desconhecido, isso já lhe deixou em alerta, porém sentou-se na cama sem muito alarde, levando a mão até a fronte, como se tentasse organizar as ideias já bem confusas, também não se importou por estar com o dorso descoberto, pois ao levantar o lençol delicado deixou os seios expostos a brisa fria… Ainda estava muito cedo.

Sentiu outro calafrio ao analisar a decoração, seu coração agora parecia pulsar tanto quanto a sua cabeça, olhou ao seu redor como se procurasse por respostas, ela não poderia ter sido capaz de fazer uma merda tão grande dessas. Sem precisar de muito tempo pode ver que próximo a ela alguém lhe observava com certo medo e curiosidade, o rapaz parecia mostrar os mesmos indícios de ressaca, porém em proporções menores, mas a presença da garota parecia deixá-lo o mais ativo possível.

-Jackson que merda está fazendo aqui? - perguntou demonstrando certa raiva nas palavras baixas e entredentes.

O filho de Poseidon ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira em que estava sentado, sabia que estava correndo perigo e que no estado em que se encontrava não teria condições de se defender efetivamente da ira da filha de Ares.

-... Eu queria fazer a mesma pergunta. - retrucou de forma débil, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras, esfregando os olhos e depois direcionando as mãos aos cabelos já bem bagunçados.

Não… Definitivamente não… Por mais bêbada que ela estivesse na noite anterior ela jamais iria para a cama com o cabeça de alga, ela não seria estúpida a esse ponto. Mataria com as próprias mãos quem quer que tenha aprontado essa brincadeira de mau gosto… E teria prazer em fazer isso.

-Você pode me dizer que merda aconteceu aqui, Jackson, antes que eu tenha que quebrar a sua cara. - levantou-se da cama de forma rápida, mesmo que isso lhe rendesse algumas pontadas a mais na cabeça. Já conseguia sentir aquela venha raiva borbulhando dentro de si.

O rapaz teve o rosto coberto pelo rubor e mesmo com medo da garota alta e atlética ele não se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado, apenas fechou os olhos com firmeza e virou um pouco o rosto. Clarisse achou que o mesmo já estava se preparando para receber um soco, porém as palavras rápidas do rapaz a contaram enquanto fazia o breve caminho até ele.

-Se importaria de se cobrir. - a voz de Percy era levemente carregada pelo álcool. O pobre rapaz falou tão rápido quanto pode, bem sabia que se levasse um soco com certeza só acordaria no outro dia.

Nesse momento a semideusa notou que havia deixado o lençol cair por completo ao deixar a cama, sua nudez completamente exposta ao jovem que ficou desconcertado com a falta de inibição da morena. Clarisse resmungou alguma coisa inaudível aos ouvidos do moreno e voltou-se para a cama desarrumada, catando as peças de roupas que estavam na proximidade, sua cabeça começava a trabalhar um pouco mais rápido agora que estava devidamente desperta, ao pegar a camiseta preta sentiu novamente o cheiro suave que vinha dos lençóis e pode ver um pequeno rastro de sangue… Um peso a menos em seu peito… O cabeça de alga não tinha aquele cheiro confortador e bem, aquele pequeno vestígio de sangue negava o que tanto estava temendo, algo aconteceu no chalé designado aos filhos de Poseidon, entretanto graças aos deuses não havia transado com Jackson.

-Você já pode se virar Ariel… - informou a morena em um tom menos severo, porém sem deixar as notas sarcásticas de lado.

Percy abriu os olhos vagarosamente, como se ainda temesse alguma reação negativa por parte da morena ou apenas estava tentando ter alguma segurança de que a mesma estava completamente vestida, só ele saberia o quanto custaria para tirar aquela imagem da sua memória. Estava realmente aliviado por Clarisse La Rue não estar disposta a lhe causar alguns hematomas - o que era um feito realmente raro, era de conhecimento de todos que a líder do chalé 5 adorava extravasar com qualquer um que lhe olhasse mais do que cinco segundos.

-Bem… Como eu estava dizendo. - começou o rapaz após limpar um pouco a garganta antes de falar. Ainda se encontrava levemente extasiado por presenciar a guerreira completamente nua. - eu não sei o que aconteceu… - disse com sinceridade, ele mesmo demonstrava confusão ao tentar lembrar-se de algo da noite passada. - faz pouco tempo que retornei ao chalé… Acho que a surpresa foi um pouco maior pra mim, que te encontrei deitada assim que cheguei, pensei até que tinha entrado no local errado. - o rapaz esfregou levemente o cenho, tudo o que realmente queria no momento era desmaiar na sua cama até o dia seguinte, mesmo sabendo que não seria possível graças às atividades do dia. - não consegue lembrar-se de nada?

Clarisse apenas deu de ombros enquanto olhava os arredores, checando se realmente não havia esquecido algo que lhe pertencesse. A morena refez o seu caminho até Percy e deu um aperto firme em um dos ombros.

-Sabe o que vai acontecer se contar sobre isso pra alguém, não sabe? - disse em tom ameaçador.

Percy apenas rolou os olhos, sentindo-se cansado, poderia ser lerdo, mas não era de todo um burro para tentar algo contra a morena. Fazer algo do tipo também não era do seu feitio, apesar de tudo era uma pessoa honrada.

-Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, La Rue. - respondeu sentindo-se ofendido, mas não iria discutir com a morena.

A filha de Ares não respondeu nada, apenas deixou Jackson onde estava e partiu a passos largos para o seu chalé antes que qualquer outra pessoa lhe visse ali. Percy suspirou brevemente, poderia não parecer estranho para os outros, mas ele notara que a semideusa estava com o semblante confuso nos últimos dias… Clarisse não queria admitir, mas ele tinha uma breve noção do que estava acontecendo e isso traria alguns problemas bem em breve. Levantou-se como se fosse um morto-vivo e se arrastou até a sua cama, não se importou muito com o "estrago" sob a mesma precisava deitar um pouco antes que caísse exausto no piso do chalé e ficasse por ali mesmo.

Já estava sentindo aquela maravilhosa sensação de estar relaxando os músculos quando sentiu um perfume bem conhecido, os olhos verdes abriram-se com certo espanto, qualquer pessoa que o visse agora poderia ver as velhas engrenagens de sua cabeça quase pifando com as possibilidades que se passavam sob a mesma, tentando juntar as peças de um quebra cabeça confuso a muito custo. Um sorriso meio débil se formou em seus lábios ao imaginar o tamanho da confusão que viria a seguir, porém mais tarde, quando estivesse livre do efeito do álcool seus sentimentos se dividiriam entre a preocupação e o medo de conter os sentimentos racionais de "outra" pessoa.

La Rue analisou o perímetro e parecia tudo calmo, muito calmo para um acampamento com vários adolescentes com déficit de atenção. Agradeceu aos deuses por não ter ninguém para lhe importunar naquele momento, sua cabeça ainda estava fervilhando e ela sequer sabia o motivo concreto. Lembrou-se de momentos atrás no chalé de Poseidon, ela não estava abalada por ter dormido com alguma garota, afinal essa não seria a primeira vez, mas havia acordado sozinha - o que não era comum quando passava a noite com alguém, normalmente era ela que sempre deixava o local antes de amanhecer - e bem… Ela tinha a plena consciência de que havia deflorado alguma cria dos deuses, mas quem?

O chalé 5 era sempre mais zoneado do que qualquer outro, os briguentos filhos de Ares não eram lá um grande exemplo de organização, mas naquele dia em especial parecia um verdadeiro pandemônio, pelo menos agora tinha a certeza de que não havia sido apenas ela e o cabeça de alga que havia exagerado um pouco mais nas bebidas da noite anterior. Adentrou o local com passos pesados, sem se importar se acordaria uns e outros de seus irmãos que estavam jogados pelos beliches ou até mesmo pelo chão, seguiu até a sua cabine mais ao fundo onde havia sua cama e seus pertences - ser a conselheira do chalé poderia ser um saco algumas vezes, porém ainda apresentava suas pequenas vantagens. Pegou a sua lança que estava próximo a cama e o seu escudo, precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e isso implicava em treinar um pouco sozinha.

Seus pés lhe guiaram automaticamente até os bosques, ainda estava muito cedo para qualquer outro campista passar por ali e definitivamente não seria incomodada e se fosse não lhe seria de muito infortúnio, estava atrás de algum tipo de diversão e arrumar confusão com algum dos filhos de Hermes ou até mesmo com algum dos sabichões de Athena lhe valeria o dia ante aquela ressaca maldita. Fixou a lança no chão enquanto fazia um breve alongamento, seus músculos estavam levemente doloridos o que fazia novamente lhe levar a pensar em quem lhe dera tanto "trabalho".

Balançou a cabeça como se tivesse recriminando sua falta de concentração, pegou no cabo da lança e começou o seu treinamento individual, desferiu alguns golpes no ar, como se estivesse imaginando um inimigo imaginário logo a sua frente. Forçou seu corpo por longos minutos até sentir o suor molhar a camiseta preta ainda dá noite anterior… Estava completamente imersa nas investidas que dava quando seus instintos lhe levaram a girar o corpo e apontar a lança a poucos centímetros da garganta da pessoa que lhe observa. Pelos deuses… Se não tivesse um real alto controle do que fazia certamente a pessoa a sua frente estaria com sérios problemas.


	2. Inspeção dos Chalés

Clarisse abrandou o olhar severo que lançava a figura a sua frente ao notar os olhos azuis presos aos seus, a mesma sequer havia piscado com o movimento dado pela filha de Ares, mesmo tendo completa noção de que sua aproximação furtiva seria algo perigoso de se fazer, principalmente se tratando da guerreira. Qualquer um teria tremido as pernas com a precisão da lança, mas ali estava a jovem sem qualquer traço de medo.

-Fora da cama tão cedo… - comentou com a voz melodiosa e um sorriso convidativo nos lábios.

-Eu poderia ter te machucado… - comentou de forma ranzinza. Porém bem sabia que não conseguia ter raiva da campista e arriscava dizer que a mesma sabia desse pequeno detalhe e se aproveitava de tal "vantagem".

-Confio em você. - A morena apenas deu de ombros, pouco se importando com o mau humor tão habitual da filha de Ares.

Aproximou-se da mais alta a passos lentos, daquela forma levemente sensual, porém longe de ser algo vulgar, a guerreira não pode deixar de analisar o belo par de pernas desnudas graças ao short que a outra trajava, seu torpor teve fim quando a morena rompeu a distância com um abraço apertado.

Clarisse pareceu levemente incomodada, afinal seu corpo estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor graças ao treino, porém a filha da deusa do amor pouco estava se importando com isso, arriscaria dizer que achava esse pequeno detalhe sexy e porque não excitante.

-Algo está te incomodando? - perguntou ainda com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Como se tivesse total conhecimento do que se passava com a outra.

-Acho que bebi um pouco mais do que devia. - comentou enquanto sentia os dedos da morena brincarem com a barra da sua camiseta para logo em seguida deslizar sob os músculos levemente delineados do abdômen. - estou com uma ressaca terrível. - completou quase como um sussurro enquanto sentia o toque delicado da outra.

Gostando ou não Silena Beauregard tinha um efeito anestesiante sobre Clarisse e isso parecia fazer nublar um pouco sua mente um tanto tempestuosa. As duas viraram melhores amigas com o passar dos anos, a filha de Afrodite parecia ser uma das raríssimas pessoas que não tinha medo da infame e arrogante guerreira do acampamento, Silena também havia sido a primeira garota em sua vida e desde então levavam uma relação de amizade colorida como os mortais bem gostavam de intitular, algo sem muitas responsabilidades ou amarras, mas o sentimento que uma sentia pela outra era sincero.

-Está vestindo a mesma roupa de ontem. - afirmou Beauregard quase como um sussurro enquanto seu nariz percorria suavemente uma linha imaginária pelo pescoço da amiga. - seu cheiro está… Diferente… Eu daria tudo pra saber o que você andou aprontando, La Rue.

A filha de Ares reprimiu um suspiro ao sentir um sorriso se formar contra sua pele sensível enquanto absorvia as palavras da mesma.

-Não sei o que aconteceu… - confessou meio que a contragosto, sabia que a morena cedo ou tarde lhe tiraria o pouco de paciência que ainda possuía e o dia mal havia começado.

Silena recuou ainda com aquele sorrisinho sugestivo nos lábios, o que fez a morena de olhos verdes suspirar um tanto irritada, odiava quando a mesma lhe analisava daquela forma como se soubesse bem mais do que aparentava… E bem, infelizmente tinha que admitir para si mesma que em certos assuntos a filha de Afrodite possuía muito mais tato que ela.

-Acho melhor se apressar, hoje é dia de inspeção. - comentou vendo a guerreira se recompor do leve torpor em que se encontrava. - e algo me diz que você vai precisar de sorte hoje.

Era só o que faltava para piorar o seu dia antes mesmo de começar. A campista lhe olhou levemente intrigada, normalmente o seu chalé levava as piores notas mesmo que tentasse com algum esforço impor ordem aos palermas dos seus irmãos. Silena era a pessoa que ainda tinha um pouco de "compaixão" quando estava na sua escala.

-Por quê? - perguntou já imaginando qual seria o idiota a lhe aporrinhar a paciência, afinal, se a amiga estava lhe dando um aviso era porque obviamente não seria ela a analisar os chalés daquela vez.

Apesar de ser uma das piores atividades, perdendo apenas para as detenções nos banheiros - das quais ela sempre escapava - não era algo que precisasse desejar "sorte". Sorte teria que ter o tal campista que faria a inspeção, pois o seu humor não era nem de longe dos melhores… Porém algo lhe dizia que a resposta não lhe agradaria.

-Pelo que soube parece que a Chase vai fazer as inspeções hoje. - informou quase como se tivesse prazer em dizer isso a mais alta. - e parece que o humor dela não está dos melhores.

Clarisse realmente bufou nesse momento, tudo o que menos precisava era da "espertinha" lhe dando algum sermão que com certeza iria ouvir ou ser olhada com reprovação. Antes que nublasse novamente seus pensamentos com a raiva borbulhante dentro de si, Silena se aproximou e beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho.

-Boa sorte com a sua garota… - comentou a filha de Afrodite com um sorriso satisfeito e se afastando logo em seguida. Também precisava cuidar do seu próprio chalé antes que a inspeção passasse.

_"Boa sorte com a sua garota…"_

Não sabia o porquê, mas aquelas palavras da amiga ficaram martelando na sua cabeça de forma insistente. Beauregard estava meio estranha naquela manhã então procurou não insistir no que a mesma estava lhe falando entrelinhas, ela não era boa com meias palavras e não seria agora que ela tomaria satisfação disso, com certeza ela havia feito alguma brincadeira sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior, afinal pelo que mais seria?

Pegou sua lança novamente que estava fincada no solo fofo bem como o seu escudo e partiu sem muita pressa para a trilha que levava aos chalés. Por mais encrenqueira que fosse ou realmente gostasse de implicar com a cria favorita de Athena não estava com o melhor dos ânimos para discutir com a Chase.

Ao retornar ao local destinado aos filhos de Ares tudo parecia o fim do mundo, alguns dos seus irmãos mais velhos tentava colocar alguma ordem nos aposentos desleixados, outros arrastavam os ainda embriagados para um canto e o rock pesado soava muito alto para àquela hora, mas talvez alguém tivesse achado que essa era uma boa tática para acordar os que estavam completamente apagados. Com certeza Silena havia dado uma breve passada para avisar os seus irmãos do que aguardava os campistas aquela manhã.

-... Clarisse, descobrimos a pouco tempo sobre a inspeção. - comunicou um dos garotos mais novos enquanto varria um tanto afobado o ambiente.

A morena confirmou com a cabeça e procurou deixar alguns dos outros pelo menos acordados nem que fosse à base do grito ou tapas no rosto, sabe-se lá se a filha de Athena já havia passado pelo chalé de Poseidon ou Deméter. Pensar na desordem em que se encontrava o chalé do cabeça de algas era um tanto quanto reconfortante, pelo menos sabia que não seriam os únicos a ter uma nota bem abaixo. Alguns gritos e ameaças de morte foram o suficiente para despertar os jovens que ainda se encontravam mais pra lá do que pra cá, procurou tentar ajudar em algo, afinal ainda era a conselheira e líder do local, precisava ter algum pulso ali, mas uma voz bem familiar se fez presente no recinto, mais cedo do que esperava… Mais cedo do que realmente desejava.

-Mas que droga está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a loira com um tom de desaprovação já bem conhecido. Porém as notas mais altas em sua voz indicavam uma falta de paciência não habitual.

Alguns dos irmãos da guerreira lançaram sorrisos de escárnio, como se provocar um dos sabichões de Athena fosse algo bem gratificante. Clarisse apenas fechou a cara e desligou o som alto para que a recém-chegada pudesse fazer o seu trabalho e seguisse o mais rápido possível. Porém algo estava errado, a garota loira não era de demonstrar impaciência, acima de tudo gostava de esbanjar aquele ar pomposo e um tanto superior… Tão típico de filhos de Athena, tão típico de Annabeth Chase.

-La Rue… - disse apenas por educação, Silena estava certa, o humor da loira não estava dos melhores.

-Chase. - devolveu de forma firme.

Um dos garotos mais novos que estavam em formação parecia pálido demais, quase esverdeado, como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento. Clarisse lhe lançou um olhar tão mortal que seria capaz de fazer o mesmo engolir o próprio vômito caso o mesmo cogitasse a possibilidade de fazer isso.

-Vamos começar… - informou Annabeth dando um suspiro cansado.

-Perfeitamente… - confirmou Clarisse entredentes ajeitando sua postura e erguendo um pouco mais o queixo.

Sem mais palavras entre as duas Clarisse tomou a dianteira, afinal era sua responsabilidade acompanhar quem estivesse na inspeção. Annabeth analisava ao seu redor com bastante atenção, correndo os olhos pelos filhos de Ares, os beliches desordenados pela visita quase que surpresa e o pequeno caos presente no ambiente. As duas seguiram por todo o local enquanto um a um deixavam o recinto ao notarem que agora as duas conselheiras seguiam para a parte mais reservada, no caso os aposentos da morena.

A loira continuou com o seu olhar astuto, em nenhum momento desde que chegara havia realmente dado alguma atenção a líder do chalé 5, não que La Rue realmente se importasse com isso, porém desde que retornaram do Mar de Monstros a relação entre as duas havia mudado um pouco, apesar das provocações e pequenas discussões entre as duas, arriscaria até dizer que teria evoluído de alguma forma. A morena fechou a porta atrás de si e encostou-se sobre a madeira pesada, não lhe passou despercebido certo desconforto por parte da inspetora.

-Seria prudente ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade com as suas obrigações. - comentou enquanto fazia suas anotações, a caneta trabalhando rápido sob o papel. - deixar as obrigações em cima dos seus irmãos enquanto você se diverte por aí não é algo louvável.

Annabeth estava fazendo o que sabia de melhor, dar sermões e Clarisse não estava disposta a aturar muito daquilo.

-Ok Chase… Qual o seu problema exatamente? - perguntou com a voz baixa, o que não era algo bom, com poucos passos rompera a distância entre as duas. - A noite não foi das melhores?! - alfinetou a morena um tanto ácida.

O que se seguiram foram segundos torturantes para ambas, Clarisse esperava por uma resposta afiada naquele momento… Ela queria sentir a raiva nas palavras da garota a sua frente, mas o que obteve foi algo ainda mais intrigante, o completo silêncio havia se instalado, pela primeira vez havia deixado um dos filhos de Athena sem palavras e não apenas qualquer um deles, mas a favorita da deusa. Clarisse estava ficando com raiva daquela maldita indiferença, uma das suas mãos pousaram no queixo da loira, forçando o contato visual que até então não havia acontecido… Aqueles olhos de um cinza tempestuoso finalmente estavam presos aos seus, porém o que conseguiu ver através deles foi dor, confusão e principalmente mágoa.

-Certamente não é algo do seu interesse. - respondeu Annabeth de forma fria, tentando transparecer indiferença com o comentário carregado de malícia. Afastando-se do toque da outra campista. -… um dois é tudo o que posso oferecer La Rue, mas acho que você já esperava por isso.

Clarisse apenas concordou com a cabeça e bufou de forma impaciente, pelo conjunto da obra seu chalé bem que merecia até menos, entretanto tudo o que queria no momento era que a espertinha seguisse logo para as outras inspeções. A morena abriu a porta do recinto e deu passagem para a menor, porém o espaço era demasiado pequeno e Annabeth não pode evitar esbarrar na filha de Ares… A morena pode sentir um arrepio onde o calor da outra havia se instalado por alguns segundos, tentou esquecer esse pensamento logo de imediato trocando um último olhar com a campista. Não queria admitir pra si, mas estava curiosa em saber o que havia acontecido com a loira para a mesma ter ficado tão chateada… Não que estivesse se importando, era apenas curiosidade.

Deixou o seu cubículo pisando firme, sua cabeça parecia fervilhar, mais parecia o pobre Jackson quando tentava juntar as coisas sem queimar os próprios fusíveis. Deu um chute com a sola do coturno pesado no primeiro beliche que pôs os seus olhos, um dos pés cedeu fazendo um estrondo ao ir despencar no chão… Que fosse para o Hades quem quer que tivesse que resolver essa porcaria de problema.

Três de seus irmãos se encontravam no recinto, nada disseram com a sua explosão, afinal era já considerado normal filhos de Ares fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas quando se tratava de Clarisse era bom não estar tão perto assim para presenciar. Um ou outro até arriscava um olhar, a morena sustentava com firmeza, como se desafiasse algum dos palermas a fazer algo, decidiu por fim ir até a ala dos banheiros, precisava de um banho de preferência gelado para poder colocar os pensamentos em ordem antes que deixasse alguém realmente bem machucado.


	3. Comemoração

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Olá meus queridos, tudo bem? Passando um pouquinho mais cedo, pois não consegui me conter. Conversando com algumas leitoras vi que deixei de esclarecer algumas coisas que creio eu não ter deixado claro antes pq talvez eu entrasse no assunto durante os caps. mas acho melhor falar agora.

Obs: Idade entre as duas, Annabeth tem por volta de 16 e Clarisse tem 17, sei que isso - com o perdão da palavra – f*de a grande profecia porém como também havia comentado antes vou seguir um plot alternativo que em alguns eventos se mescle com os do livro, ok?!

Eu provavelmente tinha alguma outra observação a fazer, mas esqueci completamente, qualquer outra duvida estarei aqui a postos para responder, porém adianto que o que pode não fazer muito sentido ou pode ficar confuso para alguns será esclarecido com o passar dos caps. quem já me acompanhou a alguns anos sabe como gosto de explicar algumas coisas em flashbacks então acho que é só... Espero que gostem do cap. tentei revisá-lo decentemente, mas minha crise de stress está tão grande que mal consigo abrir o olho direito hoje mesmo tendo tomado os medicamentos.

Queria também agradecer a quem vem comentando fielmente e aos novos leitores, vocês realmente tem e animado com esse novo projeto e tem sido bem mais receptivos do que eu esperava.

Boa leitura a todos!

=/=/=/=

Nenhum semideus entrou no seu caminho o que de certa forma foi uma pena, se antes estava evitando algum tipo de briga agora ela queria se encrencar de vez. Deixou suas coisas de lado e entrou em um dos box, o movimento estava bem menor para aquela manhã, porém deduziu que era devido a inspeção dos chalés. Acionou a ducha fria, relaxando quase que de imediato ao sentir o contato da água com os músculos… Era tudo o que precisava no momento.

Sentiu a ardência nas costas e um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo ombro, queria poder agradecer a garota que tinha lhe deixado tantas marcas, porém não podia fazer nada. No segundo seguinte o sorriso quase que imperceptível morreu aos poucos em seus lábios, como se sua cabeça tivesse dado um "click", Clarisse conseguiu se lembrar de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

_"A adrenalina ainda corria pelo seu corpo, mesmo que nesse momento tudo estivesse bem, ela e Annabeth já se encontravam no acampamento meio-sangue graças aos dólares que Tyson milagrosamente tinha em sua bolsa. Percy e os outros também retornaram sem grandes problemas, sua missão foi um sucesso, todos estavam bem apesar do cansaço, todos estavam bem… Mesmo que ainda se preocupasse com uma certa loira de olhos cinzentos. Se fechasse os olhos podia sentir novamente o tremor do seu próprio corpo, algo nada compatível com uma cria de Ares, podia sentir o frio emanando do corpo da filha de Athena, nada comparável a criatura enérgica e por tantas vezes irritante. Chase estava viva graças ao velocino de ouro, a árvore de Thalia havia sido restaurada bem como a barreira do acampamento… Tudo estava bem. _

_Havia recebido felicitações de todos os campistas, seus irmãos do chalé de Ares lhe colocaram nos ombros, gargalhavam e entoavam gritos de guerra como bárbaros ensandecidos. Se antes os outros tinham que aturar a arrogância e queixos em pé dos guerreiros, agora eles seriam realmente insuportáveis… Porém todos estavam em festa, quem em sã consciência reclamaria de algo?!_

_As felicitações continuaram noite adentro mesmo após receber a coroa de louros quando todos se reuniram para a refeição no pavilhão. _

_-E não é que a semideusa mais turrona do acampamento voltou inteira… _

_Clarisse sorria enquanto seus irmãos gargalhavam e conversavam alto, chamando a atenção de quem estava ao redor. A filha de Ares levantou os olhos, mesmo já sabendo quem era a dona da voz. _

_-Não é dessa vez que você vai ficar sem mim, Beauregard_. - _rebateu com aquele meio sorriso que transitava entre o deboche e malicia, tão bem conhecido pela amiga. _

_Normalmente os campistas precisavam de alguma permissão para levantar-se das mesas destinadas aos seus próprios chalés, porém como a filha de Afrodite era uma das conselheiras e tal regra não se aplicava a ela. Clarisse levantou-se para cumprimentar a melhor amiga e ganhou um beijo gentil e demorado no rosto o que não passou despercebido pelos irmãos que logo começaram uma nova baderna. _

_-Idiotas… - resmungou a guerreira sentindo um leve rubor no rosto. _

_-Após o jantar vamos comemorar de verdade. - informou a campista sussurrando no seu ouvido. _

_Clarisse não respondeu nada, apenas escutou e lhe olhou um tanto quanto intrigada com a informação. _

_-Não vá pensando bobagens La Rue... Apesar da ideia me agradar. - completou lhe oferecendo um sorriso aberto. - os gêmeos Pólux e Castor estão bem animados para dar uma boa festa e alguém me disse que alguns vinhos da reserva do Sr. D sumiram misteriosamente. - completou com uma piscadela. - bem… Eu preciso ir, preciso avisar mais algumas pessoas sobre nossa comemoração clandestina. _

_A filha de Ares levantou uma das sobrancelhas ainda levemente intrigada com aquilo tudo, é claro que uma festa era algo sempre bom, tomar alguns goles de vinho da reserva do Sr. D era algo realmente impagável, mas algo no olhar e nas palavras da Beauregard estava lhe deixando com os sentidos levemente em alerta e se tinha algo que ela nunca deixava de seguir era os seus sentidos._

_Após Sr.D e Quíron se retirarem novamente para a casa grande o plano dos jovens entraria em ação. Os gêmeos do chalé 12 foram um dos primeiros a se retirarem, pois ainda tinham pequenas coisas para serem resolvidas enquanto as cantorias ao redor da fogueira seguiriam a comando das crias de Apolo. E pouco a pouco os campistas deixavam o pavilhão do jantar para se reunirem no chalé dos filhos de Dionísio, em sua maioria eram filhos de Afrodite e Ares, porém alguns dos outros chalés também resolveram participar, mesmo que fosse por curiosidade ou realmente para agirem de forma desregrada pelo menos uma vez. _

_A música que tocava no ambiente era convidativa, alguns dos jovens mais desinibidos começavam a dançar mesmo que ainda nem tivessem ingerido qualquer tipo de bebida. Clarisse foi uma das últimas a chegar ao chalé dos gêmeos, apesar de que a festa de comemoração era justamente para ela, entretanto não demorou muito para Silena lhe achar no meio dos jovens que já estavam ali presentes e animados. _

_-Que tal beber um pouco? - perguntou a morena de olhos azuis já lhe oferecendo uma das garrafas especiais do Sr. D. _

_Clarisse lhe olhou um tanto desconfiada, porém aceitou de bom grado, não era a primeira vez que faria aquilo. _

_ -Não seja tão carrancuda, relaxa um pouco sua esquentadinha. - brincou segurando delicadamente no queixo da mais alta e lhe dando um selinho demorado nos lábios. - aproveite um pouco a festa. _

_Clarisse queria aprofundar o beijo, sentir um pouco mais do gosto do vinho impresso nos lábios da amiga, mas a mesma se afastou e apontou com a cabeça mais para o canto do chalé. _

_-Que tal oferecer um pouco para a sua amiga?! - a morena de olhos verdes seguiu a direção indicada pela filha de Afrodite e pode ver um tanto quanto acanhada Annabeth Chase mais ao fundo. - acho que vai ajudá-la a não se sentir tão deslocada. _

_Mais uma vez Clarisse pareceu não ter forças para revidar as palavras de Silena, Chase não era sua amiga - eram rivais apesar de tudo - porém em seu íntimo, confraternizar com a filha de Athena não lhe parecia o maior dos absurdos. Tomou um gole ali mesmo no gargalo da garrafa, sentindo o gosto inigualável lhe aflorar os sentidos… Teria que se lembrar de agradecer ao gatuno que havia se arriscado para pegar alguns vinhos, mesmo tendo completa noção da ira que poderia cair sobre si quando o deus "talvez" descobrisse tamanha infração. _

_Seus pés lhe levaram automaticamente na direção da loira, mesmo que lá no fundo da sua cabeça algo lhe ordenasse para frear tal impulso. A campista ajeitou a postura ao notar a presença da garota mais alta e atlética, sem saber exatamente como começar algum diálogo. _

_-Oi… - recriminou-se a morena mentalmente pela sua falta de tato. - tudo bem com você? - Foi tudo o que conseguiu… Tentou esconder sua frustração desviando os olhos._

_Clarisse estava realmente lhe dirigindo a palavra sem insultos, sem brincadeiras ou ironia, aquilo fez a loira levantar um pouco uma das sobrancelhas, entretanto a conselheira do chalé 5 estava séria e lhe olhava de forma firme agora._

_-... Sim. - respondeu após alguns segundos. Annabeth levou uma das mãos até onde havia sido ferida como se entendesse apenas pelo olhar aquilo que a outra desejava saber. - obrigada. - agradeceu de forma baixa e evitando os olhos intensos da morena. - se não tivesse recuperado o velocino, talvez eu não estivesse aqui agora. - era difícil pra ela ficar admitindo certas coisas, principalmente quando tinha certeza que o ego da outra se inflaria com aquilo… E como ela tinha verdadeira repulsa daquele comportamento infantil e prepotente da filha de Ares. _

_-Sozinha por aqui, Chase? - perguntou com um quê de curiosidade na voz olhando ao seu redor, aquela conversa havia tomado um rumo não desejado. - onde anda seu fiel escudeiro cabeça de alga?_

_-Percy e Grover foram atrás de algumas bebidas. - respondeu a garota rolando os olhos e cruzando os braços sob o peito. Ali estava à verdadeira filha de Ares, não estava muito disposta a aturar piadinhas, não naquele dia que parecia ter sido já tão longo e cansativo._

_A morena apenas confirmou com a cabeça, dando mais um belo gole na bebida que havia sido ofertada por Silena. Os olhos cinza de Annabeth pareciam presos aos seus e ela não se absteve de sustentar o olhar enigmático da garota. _

_-Aceita?! - perguntou estendendo a garrafa para a filha de Athena, com certeza o que se seguiria lhe traria alguma satisfação. _

_A loira não havia deixado de lhe encarar um só momento, La Rue podia ver as engrenagens astutas de Annabeth Chase trabalhando arduamente naquele momento. Ela aceitaria aquele pequeno desafio? _

_-... Estamos comemorando, certo? - insistiu oferecendo um meio sorriso, sem zombaria, ou malícia. - não faria essa desfeita, não é mesmo Chase? - deu mais alguns poucos passos diminuindo consideravelmente a distância entre as duas. Uma das mãos se apoiou na parede ao lado da cabeça da loira enquanto se inclinava um pouco como se fosse contar um segredo para a mesma. - seja lá quem tenha conseguido afanar alguns vinhos do Sr.D merece ter seu trabalho reconhecido, não acha?!_

_A campista pode sentir as leves notas de álcool empregadas nas palavras quase que sussurradas da outra. Estava tentando lutar para não ceder a tal vontade, porém já havia chegado com as próprias pernas até ali, talvez merecesse um pouco de relaxamento após tudo o que haviam passado. Piscou lentamente evitando os olhos verdes por instantes, bem como procurou não olhar para os lábios da morena em seguida… Respirou de forma pausada, tentando organizar os pensamentos, parecia estranho e ao mesmo tempo certo estar ali naquele momento, e a loira não era fã de estar fora do controle da situação. _

_Aqueles olhos desafiadores ainda lhe encaravam com astúcia, nenhuma filha do deus da guerra lhe encararia daquela forma e sairia sem resposta, não deixaria que a outra lhe julgasse como uma pessoa careta e certinha, sem pensar muito tomou-lhe a garrafa das mãos e deu um gole grande, sem desviar dos olhos verdes um só momento… Não havia tomado vinho antes, não possuía idade para tal, porém sabia reconhecer que aquele tinha um gosto especial, a doçura com certeza deveria ser algo incomparável… Antes que pudesse conter seus pensamentos perguntou para si mesma como seria provar daquele mesmo sabor pelos lábios macios da La Rue._

_Silena chegou logo em seguida sorrindo para as garotas, Annabeth pareceu sair um pouco do seu torpor bem como Clarisse, ambas não sabiam o que falar naquele momento, porém a filha de Afrodite puxou as duas mais para perto do som, sem muita cerimônia._

_-Eu estou esperando os meninos… - comentou enquanto a morena de olhos azuis sorria e voltava a dançar despreocupada. _

_-Ah não se preocupe… Percy e Grover estão bem. - disse dando uma piscadela e apontando para os dois que pareciam animados ao conversar com outros campistas enquanto bebiam. - vamos lá Annabeth é uma comemoração… - disse tomando em assalto a garrafa de Clarisse que lhe olhou semicerrando os olhos e oferecendo a filha de Athena. _

_Annabeth deu um pequeno sorriso dando-se momentaneamente por vencida e tomou mais um gole longo, se os seus "ótimos" amigos haviam se esquecido dela no canto de um chalé ela iria aproveitar um pouco também._

_Clarisse havia se apoiado em uma das colunas de sustentação e observava as duas garotas conversando e sorrindo, era a primeira vez que via Silena e Annabeth se entendendo tão bem, resolveu não atrapalhar e ser agraciada com as risadas e porque não com a dança entre as duas… Desde quando a espertinha e queridinha de todos havia se mostrado tão "solta"? Já havia constatado que não conseguia tirar os olhos da menor e vez ou outra os olhos cinzentos se prendiam aos seus, como se quisesse lhe provocar de alguma forma… As pessoas ao redor estavam muito entretidas com seus pares, suas bebidas e com a música alta, talvez aquilo tivesse deixado a outra mais desinibida… **"merda" **pensou tentando restabelecer um pouco da sua consciência, porém quanto mais bebia, mais se sentia presa às sensações que a figura a sua frente estava lhe causando… Seria algo assim tão errado querer sentir a pele quente e o suor da outra contra a sua própria pele?! Estaria mentindo para si se não admitisse que já olhara para Annabeth outras vezes, era uma garota realmente bonita… Irritantemente bonita… E pelos deuses, como alguém conseguia resistir aqueles olhos?_

_Silena se aproximou novamente, puxando Annabeth por uma das mãos antes que algum dos seus queridos irmãos se aproximasse demais, pode ver por todo o momento que a guerreira lhes acompanhava a cada movimento esperando quem seria o atrevido ou atrevida que se arriscaria a importunar as duas. Conhecia bem a filha da guerra… Sabia o quanto ela poderia ser possessiva quando queria… Preferia não arriscar a arcada dentária de algum dos indivíduos do seu próprio chalé. _

_Beauregard chegou sorrindo até a amiga passando um dos braços pelo pescoço da mesma e o outro pelo pescoço de Annabeth, deixando as três bem próximas, a loira parecia um pouco mais alta devido à quantidade de vinho ingerida, Clarisse apenas lhe olhou com certa curiosidade até que os lábios já conhecidos da filha de Afrodite tocaram os seus, foi algo surpresa, pensou por um momento de se afastar - pois Chase estava ali a poucos centímetros - mas mesmo assim ela correspondeu, mesmo que sem jeito… Mesmo sem saber em qual tipo de brincadeira a morena estava querendo lhe envolve, deixou-se render pelo toque doce e a língua experiente da filha de Afrodite._

_Silena sentiu o corpo da Chase tencionar com o seu movimento, antes que a loira pudesse ter alguma ação, a morena deixou os lábios da guerreira e beijou delicadamente os da filha de Athena… Annabeth não teve ação para fazer nada naquele momento, nunca havia beijado uma garota antes, mas estava longe de ser uma sensação ruim. Pode sentir um pequeno sorriso da morena se formar em seus lábios quando começou mesmo que de forma um tanto tímida a corresponder, não faria papel de boba na frente das duas… Até que algo realmente inesperado aconteceu. Não satisfeita com o seu joguinho a filha da deusa do amor aproximou ainda mais o rosto de Clarisse que ainda parecia atônita com a cena protagonizada pelas duas, até que a mão em sua nuca forçou-lhe gentilmente a assumir o lugar em que estava, fazendo La Rue colidir gentilmente os lábios com os da loira._


	4. Conexão

Notas do Autor

Olá meus semilindos, olha eu aqui de novo!

Como alguns sabem essa semana começou bem terrível pra mim, de forma que está sendo bem complicado não surtar, agradeço de coração quem vem me ajudando... Então peço desculpas se não consegui revisar o cap. de forma descente, mas como isso é uma das poucas coisas que ainda me acalma resolvi postar mais cedo essa semana.

Uma coisa que queria deixar bem claro aqui, baixem as expectativas para esse cap. taokey?! Eu sou péssima com esse tipo de "cena" e eu realmente sofri pra terminar esse cap. mais que os outros pq sempre que lia nunca achava que estava bom o suficiente ou que eu estava transmitindo de forma certa o que eu queria... Bem, eu vou ali enterrar a minha cabeça de vergonha e vejo vocês nos comentários.

Ah! Papai Ares tá vendo esses leitores fantasmas viu?! Ele vai morder a cabeça do dedão de todos vocês hehehe... Bem, Obrigada aos acompanhantes da fic e boa leitura a todos pq eu já falei demais e já já as notas ficaram maiores que os meus caps.

=/=/=/=/=/=

Capítulo 4 - Conexão

**_"Por muitos vezes_**  
**_Eu posso dizer eu ansiei por você  
O lírio entre os espinhos  
A presa entre os lobos"_**

=/=/=/=/=

_Seus lábios se encontraram com surpresa, podia sentir lentamente o carinho de Silena se dissolver e liberar o seu pescoço, assim como deveria estar fazendo com a outra garota… Qual atitude deveria tomar no momento? Não estava conseguindo pensar com clareza, sequer conseguia pensar para dizer a verdade e isso lhe incomodava, era um terrível agravante para uma filha de Atena, porém os lábios unidos aos seus eram os mesmos que há pouco tempo tivera vontade de explorar e provar... Pensar não deveria ser uma prioridade. Ambas estavam de olhos fechados, poderia até mesmo afirmar que estavam travando suas próprias batalhas internas antes de arriscar qualquer movimento._

"Foda-se"_ pensou a filha de Atena com o pouco de sanidade que ainda residia em seu ser ao sentir o gosto acentuado do vinho impresso nos lábios da mais alta, arriscou deslizar brevemente seus sobre os da outra, já havia beijado outras pessoas antes, contudo nunca passara pelo seu imaginário que algum filho de Ares pudesse ter a boca tão suave ou talvez fosse apenas algo característico da morena._

_Pode sentir a outra enrijecer e arfar brevemente quando a ponta de sua língua tocou de forma curiosa os lábios bem desenhados… Aquilo foi demais para o autocontrole já um tanto abalado da La Rue, que até então parecia tão perdida em suas sensações como a loira... Perdida demais para uma filha de Ares, ela era de agir. Uma das mãos decididas se direcionou ao pescoço alvo enquanto a outra lhe guiou pela cintura para a coluna onde até pouco tempo a mais alta descansava, tentou conter um gemido de surpresa ao sentir a língua de Clarisse invadir sua boca sem pedir por qualquer tipo de permissão, sentiu como se as fundações da sua alma estivessem desmoronando neste momento, sua mão deslizou pela nuca até os dedos acariciarem os fios castanhos de tom escuro, correspondendo aquele beijo com a mesma necessidade feroz que a mais velha._

_Sentia suas pernas falharem com todas aquelas sensações, era possível sentir toda aquela explosão com um beijo?! Clarisse nublava seus pensamentos e sentidos o corpo da morena prensava levemente o seu contra a coluna, suas mãos deslizaram pelos ombros fortes e os braços bem delineados até repousarem na barra da camiseta da filha de Ares… Precisava de ar, constatou ao sentir a respiração pesada e carregada pelo álcool da garota quando arranhou brevemente o abdômen da mesma, deixando sua primeira marca ali._

_Seus olhos se abriram devagar, com receio do que poderia presenciar, mas La Rue já havia tomado seu pescoço distribuindo pequenos beijos, tudo o que pode encontrar foi o desejo estampado nos olhos verdes da sua até então rival. Sentiu algo queimar dentro de si, nenhum garoto havia lhe deixado daquela forma, mas aquela intragável filha de Ares deixara suas pernas trêmulas… Antes que sua cabeça começasse a trabalhar novamente os lábios bem desenhados já estavam tomando seu pescoço, sugando o ponto de pulso e lhe causando ainda mais sensações._

_-Idiota… - disse ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas curtas cravaram na pele da morena. - não se atreva a me deixar marcas visíveis._

_Pode sentir o sorriso diabólico da outra se formar contra a sua pele, a risadinha desdenhosa chegou aos seus ouvidos, aquilo lhe deixou ainda mais irritada, aquela guerreira estúpida estava satisfeita com aquela situação, estava gostando de brincar… Queria ter forças para poder resistir, mas ela havia procurado por aquilo… Queria sentir a morena, queria tirar todas as malditas dúvidas que rondavam sua cabeça._

_-Qual o problema Chase? - a voz rouca e tomada pelo desejo chegou aos seus ouvidos, bem como os dentes roçaram de forma muito suave em seu lóbulo. Obrigou-se a reprimir um gemido a muito custo, não daria ainda mais esse trunfo à outra. - medo que algum dos seus irmãos veja… Ou melhor… Medo que a mamãe saiba?_

_Sentiu mais uma vez a raiva borbulhar dentro de si, odiava quando lhe tratavam como uma garotinha odiava mais ainda quando esse tipo de provocação saía da boca da outra. Ela era a droga da conselheira do chalé de Atena, tinha os seus méritos, não devia satisfação a qualquer um dos seus irmãos sobre o que fazia ou deixava de fazer. Provocação feita… Provocação aceita._

_-Você fala demais, La Rue. - rebateu entredentes, puxando a mais alta pela nuca e tomando-lhe a boca com vontade mais uma vez._

_Clarisse mordiscou seus lábios entre o beijo, até então não havia percebido que a garota tinha tanta força, aproveitou a proximidade urgente entre as duas e pressionou sua coxa entre as pernas da loira, recebeu em troca um suspiro pesado contra a sua boca e sentiu Annabeth tencionar ao procurar um pouco mais por aquele novo contato… Suas mãos desceram até a cintura da loira, apertando a região como se tentasse se conter de alguma forma, porém inconscientemente ela mesma necessitava de mais, precisava de mais… Nunca achou que sentiria tanta vontade de tocar a pele alva daquela "espertinha", mas aquilo não estava sendo suficiente._

_Os olhos cinzentos novamente se conectaram aos seus após procurar novamente por resquícios de ar, havia tanto naquele olhar misterioso, tanto que não conseguia entender, Chase não falou nada, parecendo confusa demais para poder transformar aquilo em palavras… Viu o rosto da garota tingir-se levemente pelo rubor enquanto o peito subia e descia pela respiração descompassada, tentou se recompor um pouco e puxou Clarisse pela não sem dizer nada. Entendia o que ela queria, não precisava de palavras._

_Saíram do chalé de Dionísio, não havia muitas pessoas pelos arredores àquela hora, a maioria ou estava abarrotada dentro do chalé ou em seus aposentos dormindo há algum tempo. Os passos das duas eram apressados e por vezes trôpegos e os olhos vigilantes como se fizessem algo em segredo, a morena lhe abraçou por trás, lhe dando um beijo no pescoço, apesar do leve tremor Annabeth lhe recriminou com os olhos semicerrados._

_-Aqui não idiota… - resmungou enquanto passavam pelos chalés e tentavam esconder o riso para não chamar a atenção._

_Estavam passando pelo abandonado chalé 5 quando Clarisse tencionou um pouco, fazendo a loira olhar para trás. Foi novamente enlaçada pela cintura, enquanto recebia pequenos beijos no maxilar._

_-Se está pensando que vou entrar nessa espelunca onde você leva todas as garotas está muito enganada._

_A morena até tentou fazer uma cara de falsamente ofendida, mas o tom usado pela outra garota foi tão sexy que a única coisa que realmente conseguiu sentir foi um arrepio na nuca._

_-E qual é a sua brilhante ideia espertinha? - comentou estreitando o olhar. - quer me levar até o chalé cheio de certinhos? – fez sinal para o recinto que se encontrava do outro lado. -… Depois não vá me culpar se eles acordarem com os seus gemidos._

_Os olhos cinzentos cintilavam de raiva, mas Clarisse pode ver as maçãs do rosto da garota corarem violentamente com o seu comentário antes dela lhe puxar pela camisa e seguirem deixando seus respectivos chalés de lado. A morena quis protestar quando seus olhos pousaram naquele lugar onde nunca havia pisado antes, mesmo assim não pode contestar quando Annabeth novamente lhe beijou, desta vez de forma mais lenta, provando a boca da guerreira como se tentasse memorizar cada segundo daquele ato. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento enquanto era guiada pelo local desconhecido, as costas da loira encontraram um dos pilares de sustentação e Clarisse logo levou seus lábios até o seu pescoço, sentindo ali o cheiro doce e o gosto salgado da fina camada de suor enquanto suas mãos hábeis se ocupavam com os botões da camisa da garota... Finalmente estavam longe de qualquer olhar curioso, daquele barulho ensurdecedor e daquele cheiro entorpecente._

_A filha de Ares afastou-se um pouco enquanto suas mãos delicadamente deslizavam pelos ombros da garota, deixando um rastro de brasa por onde as pontas dos dedos contornavam. Mesmo com a luz fria da lua, pode ver o rosto corado da loira, porém por nenhum momento havia desviado os olhos dos seus, sempre misteriosa, altiva… Tentou não suspirar com a imagem a sua frente, mas arriscaria dizer que era mais bela do que qualquer filha de Afrodite, disso não possuía dúvidas, queria tocar cada novo centímetro de pele exposta… Deslizou o nariz pela curvatura do pescoço, se embriagando novamente com o perfume, distribuiu pequenos beijos pelo colo, suas mãos foram um tanto inseguras até o fecho do sutiã, sem saber exatamente se tinha ou não permissão para continuar com a exploração. _

_-Faça! - a voz chegou baixa e carregada aos ouvidos da morena… Odiava receber ordens, mas se obrigaria a atender aquela com dedicado prazer._

_Virou o corpo alvo afastando os fios dourados e ondulados das costas, a pele arrepiou com o contato dos dedos e o fecho sendo aberto, Clarisse fechou os olhos distribuindo beijos sob as costas enquanto as mãos se livraram da peça._

_-Chase… - a voz saiu rouca e possessiva, os dentes roçaram em um dos ombros enquanto as mãos cobriram os seios sem cerimônia. - por onde você se escondeu esse tempo todo?_

_Um gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos, bem como um movimento involuntário por parte da loira fez seu quadril roçar contra o short da mesma. Annabeth virou um pouco o rosto procurando pelos lábios da morena que lhe tomou com volúpia._

_As duas cambalearam pelo aposento amplo, a muito custo a loira se desvencilhou dos toques e virou-se, queria sentir mais daquele calor, porém queria sentir pele contra pele. Suas mãos puxaram a camiseta preta com urgência, jogando-a em um canto qualquer, Clarisse não perdeu tempo e retirou o sutiã, aproximou-se como uma predadora astuta, conectou os corpos em um abraço firme e se inclinou colocando Annabeth sob a cama e encaixando uma das pernas entre as da loira… Manteve as mãos da mesma presa acima da cabeça enquanto a sua mão livre dirigiu-se até o seio esquerdo, prendendo o mamilo eriçado entre os dedos fazendo a garota tremer e gemer novamente de prazer._

_Clarisse moveu os lábios até a garganta da semideusa e mordeu de forma suave para que não ficassem resquícios de marcas no dia seguinte, Annabeth arfou ao sentir os dedos da outra sob o seu seio novamente, suas costas arquearam, porém o peso da morena lhe manteve contra o colchão. Os lábios quentes deixaram um rastro molhado pelo colo da filha de Atena até capturarem um dos mamilos, as mãos da loira foram até as costas e o cabelo de La Rue quando a mesma lhe soltou para poder desabotoar o short e posicionar as mãos na lateral da peça. Com um resquício de consciência Annabeth puxou-a pelo queixo, conectando os olhos cinzentos aos verdes, agora tomado por um tom escuro devido o desejo estampado._

_-... Não vou te forçar a nada. - disse a morena quase como um sussurro, levando os lábios novamente aos da garota, beijando com carinho e vendo certa insegurança pairando sob os olhos da mesma._

_-Eu quero… - rebateu de forma lenta, não queria recuar, mesmo que nunca tivesse feito isso antes, mesmo que nunca pensasse que seria com uma garota… Com Clarisse. - preciso te sentir dentro de mim._

_A guerreira não precisava de mais nada, um sorriso sincero surgiu em seu rosto, do tipo raro que Annabeth nunca havia visto e isso fez o coração da mesma comprimir. A morena desceu lentamente o short juntamente com a peça íntima, saboreando cada novo centímetro de pele, ao retirar por completo ela levantou e se livrou das próprias peças que ainda cobriam o seu corpo… A filha de Atena lhe devorava como uma leoa apenas com o olhar._

_Encaixou-se entre as pernas da loira de forma cuidadosa, sem nunca tirar os olhos da garota, afastou-lhe as pernas com carinho distribuindo beijos entre as coxas e leves mordidas, via a menor se contorcer, procurando por mais contato. Annabeth gemeu antes que pudesse morder o travesseiro ao seu lado quando a língua quente começou a lhe explorar com curiosidade e delicadeza, seu corpo tremia à medida que era inundada pelo prazer e seus dedos se fecharam sobre os fios escuros quando os lábios bem desenhados sugaram em um ponto mais delicado._

_Enquanto continuava a provar e explorar a loira, foi recompensada com mais gemidos, o quadril da semideusa procurando por mais contato com a língua quente e atrevida, às costas arqueando, era a visão mais linda que seus olhos já haviam capturado. Um sorriso diabólico surgiu contra o sexo da garota quando Annabeth lhe olhou inebriada pelo prazer e ao mesmo tempo frustrada quando Clarisse parou o que estava fazendo e prendeu novamente o corpo contra o seu, porém antes que reclamasse sentiu seu próprio gosto pelos lábios da morena bem como o toque dos dedos lhe penetrando de forma muito delicada._

_Clarisse sentiu a leve tensão do corpo da menor, seus olhos cruzaram novamente com os cinzentos… Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior tentando reprimir a leve fisgada que estava sentindo._

_ -... Eu não vou te machucar Annie. - a voz rouca e calma fazia a loira relaxar os músculos gradualmente. Os lábios se dedicavam a beijar cada centímetro de pele que estivesse ao seu alcance._

_As unhas fincaram em suas costas sem qualquer dose de culpa, um gemido saiu de sua própria garganta ao sentir dor e prazer assim como a loira, deu-lhe um tempo para que pudesse se acostumar com a invasão até que aos poucos pode sentir a semideusa mover-se pedindo por mais. Pouco se importava com as marcas que ficariam no outro dia, começara com movimentos ritmados e vagarosos, para logo se intensificarem… Annabeth se entregou as sensações torrenciais de prazer percorrendo todo o seu ser, sua cabeça estava jogada para trás, seu corpo se contorcendo contra o colchão enquanto seus quadris se moviam de encontro aos dedos da morena._

_-Clari… eu não… eu não consigo… - ofegava a garota sem conseguir formar qualquer frase coerente._

_A guerreira tomou-lhe novamente os lábios ao sentir que Annabeth atingira seu clímax, as pernas tencionaram um pouco mais contra o corpo de Clarisse, os olhos cinzentos firmemente fechados o suor lhe escorrendo pelas curvas bem delineadas… Manteve o ritmo de forma muito lenta, até que sentiu o ardor em suas costas ao ser liberada pelas unhas da loira e o corpo da mesma relaxar sobre o colchão. Retirou os dois dedos do interior da garota que gemeu baixinho com a falta do contato e os espasmos… Clarisse estava realmente encantada com a expressão serena que a garota esboçava, aos poucos seus olhares se cruzaram como em tantas vezes nessa mesma noite._

_-Annab… - tentou dizer algo ao notar o leve rastro de sangue entre os dedos._

_-Tudo bem… - sussurrou tranquilizando a morena e lhe afagando o maxilar com o polegar. - eu disse que queria. - afirmou novamente, beijando os lábios da filha de Ares e dando uma leve mordida. _

_Clarisse tentou não pensar, se entregando as sensações que o beijo lhe causava, mas havia sido a primeira vez da Chase e ela realmente quis que fosse com ela. Queria dizer alguma coisa no momento, mas sempre fora terrível com palavras, coração martelava fortemente contra as costelas e sua cabeça estava uma verdadeira bagunça. _

=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Notas Finais

Obrigada e espero que gostem!  
Vejo vocês em breve!


	5. Negação

**Notas do Autor**

Olá meus semilindos tudo bem com vocês? Passando para deixar o cap. um pouco mais cedo, eu postaria na sexta, mas a minha rotina de trabalho está bem pesada e provavelmente eu não teria tempo e também queria trocar algumas palavrinhas com vocês.

Eu sei que muita gente quer que eu corra um pouco mais com os caps. e eu queria muito poder fazer isso também pq sou muito ansiosa de verdade, mas vou explicar algo que falei na minha outra fic e esqueci de comentar aqui... Meu tempo de escrever/editar é muito curto, por volta de 30min a 1h por dia e um detalhe que tenho que esclarecer é que as condições que voltei a escrever são meio que... Bem, eu preciso escrever escondida, nada louvável eu sei, mas é a minha realidade.

Outra coisa que me perguntaram, vai ser apenas um romance ou vai ter algo a mais e eu digo a vocês que "Sim meus amores! Teremos algo além de treta romântica", teremos profecia, teremos uma trama afinal como eu disse lá na sinopse "Annabeth e Clarisse descobriram que em meio ao acaso pode existir algo mais profundo e PERIGOSO entre as duas, algo que mantém os destinos das semideusas bem mais entrelaçados do que aparentam". Sei que pode parecer que está muito parado, mas antes de entrar na trama principal eu gosto deixar tudo bem amarrado para que não fique uma história rasa... Gosto quando o leitor lê e tem a sensação de que aquilo pode ter algum fundamento... Não sei se me fiz entender, mas é isso. Garanto que não vão se arrepender da espera!

E a terceira coisa é que estou pesquisando muito pra essa fic, tipo pesquisando pra caramba mesmo e eu estou muito feliz sabe acho que eu nunca estive tão ansiosa/ feliz com a pesquisa de uma fic mesmo sendo um gênero que eu nunca escrevi na vida.

Bem, eu gosto desse capítulo! Quando eu o escrevi me deixou menos apreensiva que o cap. passado e bem... Teremos o foco um pouco mais para a Annabeth... É complicado tentar escrever sob a perspectiva dela, mas eu tentei... Vejo vocês nos comentários e obrigada de coração a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando e mandando mensagem no privado, vocês salvam meu dia :D

Amo vocês 3

=/=/=/=

**_"Sinto a respiração dela em meu rosto_**

**_O corpo dela junto ao meu_**

**_Não consigo olhar em seus olhos_**

**_Ela está fora do meu alcance_**

**_Apenas um tolo pra acreditar_**

**_Que eu tenho algo que ela precisa_**

**_Ela é como o vento"_**

_=/=/=/=_

_"Algo na voz, no corpo ou nos beijos da filha de Atena conseguia lhe desnortear. Mal sentira o toque doce e as palavras macias como veludo e ali estava ela pressionando involuntariamente seu centro quente contra a coxa alva da semideusa. Poderia não proferir, mas seria realmente uma idiota - como a espertinha bem gostavam de lhe chamar - se não admitisse que teria problemas para se desvencilhar daquele corpo tão tentador, de não olhar a loira de outra forma quando cada uma tivesse que seguir para o seu lado._

_-Eu quero você. - disse tão baixo quanto um sussurro._

_Annabeth não tivera forças para se recuperar de todas as sensações que a outra havia lhe proporcionado quando a voz da morena chegou aos seus ouvidos quase como uma ordem perigosamente baixa para uma normalmente irritada La Rue; os olhos verdes ainda carregavam aquele até então desconhecido tom escuro, sabia que não era apenas desejo e a umidade da guerreira sendo impressa em sua pele… Tentador demais para dizer não ou ter forças o suficiente para recuar._

_Seu coração palpitava forte enquanto seus olhos estavam completamente hipnotizados pela morena a sua frente. Clarisse agora tinha os olhos semicerrados, mordia o canto dos lábios, tentava não machucar a pele alva com o toque firme, mas se controlar não era algo do seu feitio. Apesar da penumbra, através da luz fria da lua podia analisar o corpo da filha da guerra, era forte, bem desenhado… Queria tocar, mas ainda possuía receio… Conseguia sentir seu próprio ser agitar-se novamente aos poucos, não conseguia entender como aquela garota por tantas vezes irritante podia lhe trazer tanto descontrole._

_Inconscientemente postou as mãos sob o quadril da mais alta, trazendo-a mais para si, a guerreira gemeu com a sua iniciativa, mas deixou que a mesma conduzisse, os olhos verdes abriram-se novamente e lhe encaravam como um animal faminto. Annabeth quase não se lembrara como respirar de forma regular, arfava enquanto suas mãos levemente trêmulas sentenciaram o ritmo dos quadris da semideusa, procurou pelos lábios da morena e a mesma lhe beijou de forma desesperada._

_A loira aproveitou o momento de vulnerabilidade e empurrou La Rue contra o colchão, a garota lhe olhou intrigada, mas logo em seguida pode ver aquele brilho desafiador e mais uma vez aquele sorriso que tanto odiava e ao mesmo tempo era capaz de causar suspiros e arrepios por todo seu corpo… Faria aquela cria de Ares engolir todas as provocações que lhe fizera. Seus lábios alcançaram os da morena com vontade para logo se dirigirem para o pescoço, colo e seios, chupando e mordendo cada pedaço de pele ou pequena cicatriz que cruzava o seu caminho, os gemidos da semideusa abaixo de si saiam quase como um rosnado e as mãos lhe seguravam de forma possessiva._

_Clarisse abriu mais as pernas de modo que acomodasse melhor a loira entre as suas, as unhas cravaram nas nádegas da garota e um gemido alto saiu da garganta da Chase quando a intimidade quente da morena foi pressionada contra a sua. As duas foram arrebatadas com um prazer avassalador, os corpos se movendo em sincronia, encaixados com perfeição, como se a tempos pertencessem uma a outra… Se entregaram aquele sentimento intenso até seus corpos serem completamente consumidos pelo prazer._

_Annabeth teve o corpo amparado pelos braços da líder do chalé 5, estava exausta e aquela sensação de relaxamento começava a consumir seu corpo lentamente. Deitou sob o peito de uma Clarisse igualmente tomada pelo suor e exaustão, que lhe aninhou com carinho que nem mesmo ela sabia que possuía._

_Trocaram beijos delicados e olhares de cumplicidade, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer para elas duas ou para qualquer pessoa que as visse daquela forma, sentiam-se completas, nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. Tentaram lutar contra o peso nas pálpebras e aproveitar cada segundo, mas a sensação terna e cálida dos corpos encaixados e entorpecidos era bom demais para não se deixar render._

_A filha do deus da guerra ainda conseguiu captar certo olhar de preocupação antes de ser tomada pelo sono, mas tratou de reconfortar a loira… Sentia a necessidade de vê-la bem._

_-Annabeth… - chamou-a segurando no queixo da menina com delicadeza._

_Até então não havia prestado atenção em como seu nome era pronunciado de forma bonita quando entoado pela outra, tentou esconder o leve rubor, mas não afastou os olhos... Era a primeira vez em todos aqueles anos de acampamento que a morena lhe chamava pelo nome._

_-Precisa descansar… - comentou Clarisse com aquele tom estranhamente preocupado, não estava acostumada a ser tratada daquela forma, muito menos pela filha de Ares._

_A semideusa apenas concordou com a cabeça e se deixou levar pelo carinho depositado nas madeixas loiras e onduladas, adormecendo logo em seguida. "._

_=/=/=/=_

Clarisse não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia passado naquele box com o chuveiro ligado a água correndo pelos fios escuros e o resto do corpo, sentiu uma náusea extremamente forte ao repassar tudo o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. Esfregava os olhos e balbuciava pragas em grego de forma desconexa, quem lhe visse acharia que tinha surtado de vez, forçava a mente algumas vezes para ter certeza que não estava em seu juízo perfeito, que aquilo tudo era fruto da sua imaginação, mesmo sabendo que sua mente não seria assim tão detalhista para ter apenas imaginado tudo aquilo nos mínimos detalhes.

Não só parecia como era completamente real, as marcas nos seus ombros e costas bem como os outros leves hematomas pela pele constatava tal insanidade... Havia transado com Annabeth Chase, a inalcançável loira de olhos cinzentos do chalé 6, a garota com quem possuía uma rivalidade desde quando se entendia por gente, a irritante espertinha filha de Atena. Não só passaram a noite, como Chase havia se entregado pela primeira vez a alguém… "pelos deuses", seria esse o motivo de ter sido deixada logo no primeiro horário da manhã sozinha no chalé de Poseidon? Teria Annabeth se arrependido de tudo que fizeram na noite anterior? A garota deveria realmente estar lhe odiando após a vistoria no chalé de Ares.

Procurou colocar os pensamentos em ordem, coisa que não era lá muito fácil quando se tratava dela, era de agir, era impulsiva - nisso era muito boa - mas refletir nunca foi o seu forte. Deixou o box e procurou se vestir o mais rápido possível, bem como pegar os seus pertences, precisava conversar com uma certa pessoa o mais rápido que conseguisse… E a mesma teria que lhe dar boas explicações se não quisesse experimentar o ápice da sua falta de paciência, Beauregard não poderia ter brincado com algo tão sério... Não ela.

=/=/=/=

_"Seu corpo ainda estava levemente dolorido mesmo após os cuidado na enfermaria, mesmo assim sentia uma sensação boa e quente pelo seu corpo, a brisa fria lhe arrepiava o dorso descoberto fazendo-a procurar por um pouco mais de acolhimento. Sentia um leve latejar na cabeça nada realmente muito incômodo, porém era Annabeth Chase e mesmo que não estivesse completamente desperta seu lado racional já começara a trabalhar… Havia bebido na noite anterior, aí estava a causa da dor de cabeça insistente, estava com frio e pelas sensações dormiu nua e apesar da brisa havia um calor confortador e diferente lhe acolhendo de forma protetora… Era o corpo de uma pessoa, tinha certeza. Nesse momento seu coração martelava tanto quanto a sua cabeça, tinha receio de abrir os olhos e tirar a prova de quem estava ali com ela naquela cama pequena demais para duas pessoas dividirem. _

_Respirou fundo e tomou coragem, ainda sonolenta os olhos cinzentos focalizaram o rosto da pessoa que lhe segurava com firmeza apesar de pesadamente adormecida… Sentiu um solavanco no estômago, como se tivesse a algum custo presa em algum pesadelo, pois aquilo lhe parecia surreal demais. Sentiu uma tontura forte, fechou os olhos com força e tentou restabelecer novamente sua respiração._

_"Não, não, não…"__ sua consciência negava veementemente tal absurdo, porém a quem ela queria enganar? Estava nua, na cama com uma igualmente nua Clarisse La Rue, não tinha exatamente o que negar. Sentia-se estranha dentre outros emaranhados de sentimentos que não conseguia definir. Surpresa por ter dividido a cama com outra garota, pois até então não se lembrava de sequer sentir-se atraída por outra campista, surpresa por essa mesma garota ser justamente a sua rival, a garota com quem quase sempre disputava atividades no acampamento, a garota idiota, briguenta, ranzinza, líder do chalé dos boçais… Sua cabeça martelava, mas era algo acima da ressaca, se perguntava em um ciclo repetitivo como havia parado ali?_

_Olhou para a figura mais alta a sua frente que se encolhia para poder lhe proporcionar algum conforto, por mais que nunca tivesse lhe passado pela cabeça de se aventurar com garotas tinha de admitir que Clarisse era muito bonita - nunca falaria isso em alto e bom som, mas era a cria mais bela entre os filhos de Ares. Os olhos cinzentos correram pela expressão que transitava entre a calma e levemente conturbada "Como alguém pode ter essa expressão carrancuda até mesmo quando dorme?" pensou enquanto analisava os traços bem desenhados, observou o pescoço, os ombros, os braços fortes que lhe abraçavam protetoramente pela cintura, haviam pequenas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas aqui e ali, suas marcas de batalha e treino ávido sem sombra de dúvidas, detalhes que talvez nunca tivesse percebido e agora lhe instigavam a vontade de tocar, mesmo que sutilmente. Seus olhos atrevidos desceram um pouco mais pelo dorso também descoberto da guerreira, sentiu o rubor lhe tomar o rosto ao encarar os seios bonitos e o começo da linha do abdômen… Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse evitando os pensamento um tanto impróprios, tão atípicos de sua personalidade._

_Também sentiu raiva, tristeza, estava um turbilhão como nunca antes, o que a outra pensaria sobre ela agora? Annabeth era uma pessoa realmente reservada, ficara com pouquíssimos garotos do acampamento e agora sem mais nem menos fora pra cama com Clarisse, a mesma Clarisse que havia conseguido a fama de ficar com várias outras campistas… Era a sua primeira vez, tinha que ser com alguém que amava e vice versa certo?! Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam?! E não com uma pessoa que lhe veria apenas como mais um de seus troféus. Sentia-se a garota mais boba e estúpida do mundo em pensar pelo menos que por um segundo que a morena teria sentido algo por ela._

_Olhou ao redor com cuidado para não acordar La Rue, reconhecia aquele lugar, não era o chalé de Ares graças aos deuses, se detestaria ainda mais se tivesse concretizado tamanha afronta, porém se encontrava entre o alívio e o sinal de alerta… Estava no chalé de Percy, o rapaz obviamente também não estava por lá, mas isso não significava que o mesmo demoraria para aparecer, não queria ter que dar satisfações ao amigo ou que ele lhe encontrasse em um momento tão íntimo… Embora algo lhe dissesse que em breve eles teriam que conversar sobre a filha de Ares em seu chalé. _

_Sua cabeça parecia não trabalhar direito e isso estava lhe incomodando, sabia que a culpa era toda da morena que estava agarrada ao seu corpo como se temesse a falta de contato. O cheiro, o toque, o calor da pele, a vontade inconsciente de provar aqueles lábios estava testando a pouca sanidade que possuía. Agradeceu mentalmente quando a guerreira finalmente afrouxou o contato entre os corpos, o que lhe deu alguma chance de se desvencilhar sem acordar a outra… Não estava pronta para encarar aqueles olhos verdes frios e calculistas, não estava pronta para aturar qualquer piadinha sobre a noite anterior, mesmo que as memórias não passassem de um borrão e talvez seria o mesmo para a outra garota… Talvez ela sequer lembrasse com quem havia deitado._

_Reuniu suas roupas espalhadas pelo local reservado do amigo, vestindo-as o mais rápido que conseguiu, olhou uma última vez para a morena que se encontrava deitada, a expressão preocupada como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo… Sentiu vontade de voltar ao seu lugar na cama pequena e dizer-lhe baixinho que estava tudo bem. Balançou a cabeça imediatamente, deveria estar louca ou sob efeito do álcool ainda, aproximou-se de Clarisse apenas para lhe cobrir novamente, não queria que Percy chegasse e a encontrasse com o dorso completamente despido, provavelmente o amigo seria um homem morto._

_Deixou a filha de Ares para trás e agora procurava a melhor forma de se esgueirar até o chalé de Atena sem ser vista por outros campistas, tarefa relativamente fácil, porém gostava de ser cuidadosa. Estava cedo demais para qualquer outro já estar de pé, provavelmente só alguns zumbis pós-festa estariam por ali, dando a volta no chalé do amigo e assim fez com o de Zeus e Hera - para sua sorte dois chalés completamente desocupados - pensou um pouco enquanto fazia o seu trajeto, evitaria ir ao seu chalé e partiria direto para os banheiros, sempre deixava uma muda de roupa limpa no armário do vestiário; um bom banho lhe faria bem e evitaria olhares desconfiados de algum dos seus irmãos que poderiam já ter acordado, mesmo que duvidasse muito disso._

_Como presumiu não teve maiores dificuldades para chegar até os banheiros, poderia ficar um pouco sozinha, esfriar a cabeça e tomar um bom banho sem ter o incômodo transitar de jovens campistas. Foi até o armário onde deixou sua última muda de roupa limpa, fez sua higiene e partiu para um dos boxes, tomou uma boa ducha, deixando a ressaca e a sensação de cansaço fluir juntamente com a água até se sentir novamente revigorada._

_Vestiu-se com calma e finalmente partiu para o Chalé 6, suspirou aliviada por todos ainda estarem dormindo. Em passadas de felino ela cruzou o recinto até o seu cubículo reservado… Enfim conseguiu retornar sem olhares curiosos sobre si. Jogou-se sobre o seu beliche, ainda possuía algum tempo para si, a questão era que possuir tempo para refletir não era algo que lhe agradava no momento, bem sabia a quais momentos sua memória poderia se prender. _

_Suspirou de forma pesada, se fechasse os olhos poderia sentir o cheiro de morena, abraçou o próprio corpo como forma de proteção, tentando encontrar algum conforto, conseguia agora lembrar com alguma certeza dos acontecimentos da noite anterior… Os beijos, os toques como fogo em sua pele, as palavras e provocações, a sensação de prazer dado e retribuído, os olhos intensamente verdes sobre si, como se pudessem despir até mesmo sua alma. Seu corpo tremeu em reviver as lembranças, como se pudesse sentir novamente cada toque… Mais um suspiro indesejado, sabia que de alguma forma estava perdida._

_=/=/=/=/=_

**_Xxx No Próximo Capítulo xxX_**

_"-Me desculpe - disse com sinceridade, se revezando entre olhar para a amiga e os próprios pés. - não devíamos ter te deixado sozinha ali, mas Beauregard chegou e depois eu vi você e Clarisse conversando, então eu achei que… - ele fez um pausa como se quisesse lembrar de mais alguma coisa relevante para o seu pedido de desculpas. _

_Annabeth tinha deixado sua prancheta de lado, seu rosto ainda continuava enigmático, porém menos severo, os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito. _

_-Você é minha amiga, me importo com você. - disse sentando-se na cama atrás de si. - não quero invadir o seu espaço, mas aconteceu algo entre vocês ontem a noite…"_

_=/=/=/=_

**Notas Finais**

E então o que acharam?

Meio morno, mas prometo que em breve teremos emoções maiores!

Vejo vocês nos comentários!


	6. Cabeça de Alga

**Notas do Autor**

Olá meus semilindos, tudo bem com vocês? Desculpem pela demora, andei meio atolada de trabalho por esses dias e passei a madrugada toda com febre e meio mole... E bem, Eu já tinha esse cap. pronto, mas ele estava com 2.300 palavras e eu não estava satisfeita com a "profundidade" então eu fui modificando e "puff" cresceu. O bom de ter capítulos pré-prontos é que posso dar essa melhorada quando acho que não está do meu agrado.

Outra coisa que gostaria de saber é se vocês gostaram do pequeno spoiler que coloquei no cap. passado... Acho que nem todos viram porque ele entrou um ou dois dias depois que postei, mas se for do agrado posso colocar em todo fim de cap.

E por fim... Esse foi o cap. de fechamento desse pequeno arco. A partir do próximo, já vou mexendo as pecinhas no tabuleiro para o plot que eu bolei.

Tenham um ótimo final de semana e bebam bastante água.

=/=/=/=

**_"Minha flor, não me machuques_**  
**_Minha dor, não me abuses assim  
Não tire mágoas, não tire mágoas de mim"_**

Alguns leves toques lhe retiraram daquele torpor em que se encontrava e agradeceu mentalmente por isso, queria e precisava se ocupar o mais rápido possível. Autorizou a entrada de quem quer que fosse enquanto ela sentava-se sobre o colchão e ajeitava sua postura. Pode reconhecer um de seus irmãos, um garoto alto e franzino de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel, era Patrick.

-Acordou bem cedo hoje. - comentou ele com um meio sorriso travesso pairando sobre os lábios delicados, o tipo de sorriso que carregava alguma informação subliminar, algo não muito típico de algum de seus irmãos.

A loira apenas confirmou com a cabeça ainda levemente alheia aos seus pensamentos e tentando não transparecer que havia cometido alguma transgressão, mas o garoto era o filho de Atena mais próximo de si e infelizmente sabia ler suas emoções.

-Só queria saber se está tudo bem e para lembrar que você tem muito trabalho hoje. - informou o rapaz ainda com o sorrindo pairando sobre os lábios e atraindo os olhos cinzentos da garota, ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se tentasse rememorar suas atividades do dia, porém sem muito sucesso, sua cabeça realmente estava uma bagunça - inspeção nos chalés. - completou ele ao notar a líder estranhamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Ah sim... - agradeceu novamente balançando a cabeça, finalmente lembrando-se da tarefa que lhe foi incumbida. - estou bem, obrigada por perguntar, logo estarei pronta.

O rapaz afirmou com a cabeça e saiu logo em seguida, deixando Chase novamente entregue ao silêncio do seu cubículo como em minutos antes. A loira suspirou pesadamente, se antes sua cabeça já estava trabalhando a mil por hora, agora ela estava realmente tentando não entrar em apuros… Uma coisa era tentar ocupar seu dia com o maior número de atividades possível e evitar as que pudessem envolver a garota de penetrantes olhos verdes, outra completamente diferente era ser a responsável pela inspeção dos chalés e ter que encontrar com Clarisse e com certeza teria que ver Percy antes disso, seu dia nem começara e já estava indo de mal a pior.

A filha de Atena teve um tempo para poder se recompor e colocar as ideias no lugar, não pensaria em Clarisse, era mais prudente esquecer o que havia acontecido entre ela e a outra semideusa, não poderia passar o dia se culpando ou tentando achar explicações plausíveis para o envolvimento de uma noite, com sorte a outra sequer também recordaria o que havia acontecido; no máximo teria um surto por acordar daquela forma no chalé 3 e pelos deuses, aquilo era algo que ela gostaria de ter presenciado de camarote.

Obrigou-se a fazer o que insistentemente repassou em sua mente, seguiu para a Casa Grande como de costume, falou rapidamente com o Sr. D e Quíron, pegou a prancheta e o que mais fosse necessário para começar as suas anotações e seguiu para a sua penitência. Arrastou-se vagarosamente para o chalé do cabeça de alga, mantendo sua pose séria e rígida… O rapaz de olhos verdes deveria estar lhe esperando na entrada como de costume, bem como faziam todos os conselheiros e líderes dos chalés porém não o encontrou. Suspirou de forma demorada e adentrou o recinto, havia objetos espalhados, coisas no chão, mordeu o canto do lábio com um pouco mais de força do que gostaria reprimindo não só as lembranças ainda bem vívidas da noite anterior como as pequenas reações em seu corpo.

Seguiu firme e bateu levemente no reservado de Jackson, como era esperado não obteve nenhuma resposta, respirou fundo e no momento seguinte abriu a porta sem pensar demais - bem sabia como isso estava sendo um verdadeiro transtorno nesta manhã - nada do cabeça de alga… Deveria se preocupar? Não o via desde o começo da comemoração na noite anterior, quando o mesmo havia se aventurado com Grover a procura de bebidas contrabandeadas.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama um pouco maior que os beliches dos outros campistas, olhou para os lados como se realmente quisesse ter a certeza de que não teria mais alguém além dela ali. Seu peito começara a subir e descer sem o seu controle, os dedos descansaram sob a cama, traçando padrões desconexos sob o lado onde a filha do deus da guerra ocupara, os olhos cinzentos pousaram sob o lençol amarrotado mais ao canto… Estava tentada a pegá-lo – sim, por mais que a garota esperta tivesse traçado esquemas e planos para o seu dia para se desviar de qualquer lembrança ais vivida ali estava ela querendo se jogar em um penhasco que ela sabia muito bem que lhe traria dor, não mais que isso - queria sentir o cheiro da garota que havia jazido ali, mas algo lhe tomou de sobressalto, impedindo que concretizasse tal sandice e pelos deuses teria que agradecer por isso mesmo que fosse apenas mentalmente.

-... Annabeth. - a voz que lhe chamava era masculina, amigável e esbaforida, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona para poder estar ali a tempo e mesmo assim falhado miseravelmente. - desculpe… Eu não tinha noção que hoje era dia de inspeção.

Jackson atravessou o chalé e rompeu pelo reservado com tudo, tirando a amiga de seu torpor. Annabeth ajeitou a postura imediatamente e direcionou o olhar ao rapaz de olhos verdes que agora se apoiava com as mãos nos joelhos e respirava de forma rápida tentando recuperar o fôlego, os cabelos escuros ainda estavam molhados o que demonstrava que Percy tentara recuperar o mínimo de compostura antes da vistoria, mesmo que sem muito sucesso.

-Vamos começar? - perguntou a loira depois que o amigo restabelecer a respiração e ficou novamente em pé.

O filho do deus dos mares apenas confirmou com a cabeça, por ele nem fariam essa inspeção, mas conhecia a filha de Atena, ela não burlaria as regras, mesmo tendo a plena noção de que seu chalé estava algo bem próximo de um chiqueiro. Retornaram a entrada novamente e fizeram o caminho como se nada de antes tivesse acontecido, Percy seguia a frente e Annabeth atrás com seus olhos astutos ora analisando ao seu redor ora com suas notas ligeiras sob a prancheta, não se demoraram muito graças ao fato de Jackson não ter muitos irmãos para dividir o chalé e nem mesmo Tyson se fazia presente - o jovem agora estava trabalhando nas forjas dos ciclopes a convite do seu pai, deixando Percy novamente sozinho no chalé 3 - até que novamente finalizaram onde tudo começou, no reservado do garoto.

-... Sabe que não vou poder aliviar pra você hoje, certo?! - comentou a loira tentando evitar os olhos do amigo e procurando fazer mais algumas anotações como desculpa, estava tensa com o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles.

-Quer conversar? – perguntou o rapaz um tanto inseguro, trocando o peso sob os pés. Annabeth estava daquela forma arredia, conhecia bem sua amiga naquele período de dois anos, era a sua forma de se defender.

Os olhos cinzas encontraram os seus a medida que uma sobrancelha loira arqueou-se aos poucos. Querendo ou não o rapaz se viu engolindo seco e perguntou para si mesmo se seria realmente inteligente de sua parte entrar em território tão perigoso, porém a garota a sua frente era sua amiga preocupava-se com ela e se tivesse que encarar os olhos inquisidores tão característicos de Atena ele o faria.

-Sobre como você e Grover me deixaram ontem esperando por vocês? Claro, cabeça de alga… Claro que podemos conversar. – o olhar audaz se estreitou levemente e a voz o alcançava com certo tom de ironia.

O filho de Poseidon encolheu os ombros como se sentisse culpado do que acontecera, de fato foi uma falta muito grave para com a sua amiga deixar Annabeth sozinha, poderia ter deixado o sátiro animado ter cuidado das bebidas sozinho, afinal não era algo do outro mundo, mas tinha de confessar que ele, Percy Jackson, era um garoto totalmente sem tato para convenções sociais e isso incluía ter certa noção com as garotas.

-Me desculpe - pediu com sinceridade, se revezando entre olhar para a amiga e os próprios pés. - não devíamos ter te deixado sozinha ali, mas Beauregard chegou com aquele sorriso amigável e algumas bebidas e depois eu vi você e Clarisse conversando, então eu achei que… - ele fez uma pausa como se quisesse lembrar-se de mais alguma coisa relevante para o seu pedido de desculpas, mas a bebida ainda parecia fazer o seu efeito.

Annabeth tinha deixado sua prancheta de lado, seu rosto ainda continuava enigmático, porém menos severo, os braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito como se esperasse que ele concluísse a fala para que por fim ela desse o seu veredicto. Sabia que poderia estar exagerando, porém só estava tentando desviar o foco da conversa.

-Você é minha amiga, me importo com você. - disse sentando-se na cama atrás de si enquanto passava as mãos pelos fios da nuca demonstrando certo nervosismo. - não quero invadir o seu espaço, mas aconteceu algo entre vocês ontem à noite…

-Percy, você está imaginando coisas. - tentou rebater dando um sorrisinho descrente quase que de imediato. - deve ter bebido demais ontem, acho que todos acabamos bebemos um pouco demais ontem. - comentou revirando os olhos e suspirando.

-Eu sei que eu sou meio lerdo e assumo que estava bem bêbado e que não foi nada fácil encontrar aquela garota louca na minha cama. - começou logo após que a loira terminou tentando realmente não rememorar a cena de Clarisse em sua cama. - mas eu sei que não fui eu quem passou a noite com ela e pelos deuses Annabeth seu cheiro estava na minha cama. - evidenciou sentindo o próprio rosto corar e vendo a amiga desviar os olhos no mesmo momento. - e depois de toda a tensão entre vocês duas esse tempo todo eu sinceramente não sei como algo entre vocês não aconteceu antes.

Se antes os olhos cinzentos haviam se desviado por vergonha, agora a garota havia se aproximado perigosamente irritada, o campista até havia se encolhido como fizera pela manhã quando Clarisse avançara contra ele esperando pela dor que não veio, apenas sentiu o colchão ceder ao seu lado com o peso da garota.

-... Ela te tratou mal? Ou foi ruim? - perguntou após alguns longos segundos de silêncio, resultando em um soco no seu braço. - ei não precisa disso… - completou fazendo uma careta de dor e esfregando o local, a amiga realmente sabia usar de sua força quando queria.

-Apenas esqueça isso, tudo bem?! - seus olhos estavam distantes, enquanto Percy lhe mantinha sob os olhos verdes-mar. - só aconteceu… E sinceramente não sei como isso foi possível, mas aconteceu. E não Percy, ela não me tratou mal... E não foi... Enfim... - afirmou sentindo as maçãs do rosto como brasa. - mas não é como se sentíssemos algo uma pela outra, eu sequer pensei alguma vez em beijar alguma garota e quando dei por mim havia acordado ao lado dela na sua cama.

Suas mãos foram até o rosto, sentia a exaustão dos seus pensamentos, entretanto se Clarisse era realmente algo tão trivial em sua vida não deveria se sentir daquela forma tão confusa. O jovem filho de Poseidon passou um dos braços pelos seus ombros e depositou um carinho desajeitado nos fios dourados da amiga.

-Eu te entendo… - desabafou o rapaz, porém mais para si do que para a amiga, mesmo assim ela deixou os lamentos de lado e lhe olhou com curiosidade. Mas o rapaz logo tratou de continuar antes que a amiga pensasse alguma bobagem. - a confusão sabe, uma hora estão brigando, em outro momento conversando, cinco segundos depois vendo quem é melhor, depois disso ela te salvando como se nada mais importasse… Até eu ficaria louco com algo assim.

A garota lhe olhava ainda mais curiosa, como se Jackson realmente soubesse de algo que ela não sabia e isso estava lhe causando incômodo. O amigo continuava o carinho desajeitado enquanto tentava repassar alguns acontecimentos recentes antes de recontá-los a filha de Atena.

-Pode ter sido apenas impressão minha, mas quando mais precisávamos ela estava lá... Bem ela quase nos matou junto com aquela hidra, mas na ilha de Polifemo quando ela se prontificou a carregar você e quando você foi ferroada pelo manticore… Eu nunca vi Clarisse daquela forma, ela correu contra um monstro sem pensar duas vezes e lutou como uma verdadeira filha de Ares.

A garota sentiu seu ventre formigar, bem como seu corpo inteiro esquentar com aquela informação, ela pouco se lembrava do que havia acontecido na verdade, após a ferroada dolorosa que lhe atravessara na altura do abdômen Annabeth caiu, sua visão estava levemente turva, mas conseguia distinguir rostos e vozes.

"_-Não se atreva a nós deixar sabidinha… - a voz que chegou de imediato em seus ouvidos com certeza era a de La Rue. - não faz isso comigo… - pediu de forma muito baixa para que ninguém fosse capaz de lhe escutar._

_Braços fortes lhe envolveram, ouvira outras vozes se aproximando, mas os seus sentidos já estavam confusos demais, o toque morno em seu rosto, os sussurros quase que incompreensíveis ao seu ouvido… Havia outras pessoas ao seu redor, podia sentir._

_A dor estava cessando e aos poucos ela conseguia relaxar, mesmo que lá no fundo tentasse tirar forças para reagir até que seus olhos abriram-se novamente. A primeira coisa que pode ver foi os olhos verdes da filha do deus da guerra, vermelhos e intensos bem como um sorriso largo que iluminou o rosto sempre tão fechado"._

-Ela teria feito isso por qualquer um Percy, eu e você também teríamos feito isso. - argumentou a garota levantando-se da cama e pegando sua prancheta, já estava ali a tempo demais, precisava vistoriar os outros chalés e supervisionar as atividades incumbidas ao seu próprio após isso.

-Talvez… - o rapaz se deu por vencido e fez um gesto com os ombros. - mas eu nunca vi outra garota fazê-la derramar uma lágrima sequer, pra ser sincero eu achava que ela não sabia o que era isso até aquele momento.

Mais um momento de silêncio, Annabeth fechou os olhos e contou por alguns segundos, o cabeça de alga estava complicando ainda mais as coisas.

-Sabe que o melhor que posso fazer por você é lhe dar um dois, certo?! - informou trocando completamente de assunto.

-Ótimo… Você fez essa bagunça e eu vou arcar com as consequências. - resmungou cruzando os braços sobre o peito parecendo uma criança.

A loira lhe fuzilou com os olhos e o rapaz apenas se encolheu, Chase saiu do chalé de Poseidon pisando firme e Percy não pode deixar de sorrir afinal. Deixou-se cair na cama mais uma vez por mais alguns minutos, logo ele sairia para as suas atividades e bem, Clarisse teria que lhe escutar mais cedo ou mais tarde também, mesmo que isso resultasse em um olho roxo.

=/=/=/=

A dor de cabeça retornou, assim como a sua raiva, a frustração e os pensamentos desnecessário graças ao seu maravilhoso amigo Perseu Jackson e claro à medida que os passos mecânicos lhe levavam a estrutura pintada de vermelho sangue, com arames no teto e a cabeça de javali na entrada. A música ali estava absurdamente mais alta do que o normal, novas pontadas, aquilo não seria nada bom… Entrou no recinto tentando conter a raiva, mas sua voz saiu diferente do de costume, olhos e sorrisos maliciosos, caras pálidas e jovens bêbados tentavam manter-se de pé aos olhos astutos de uma nada bem humorada e imponente Clarisse La Rue.

A inspeção começou sem muitas palavras trocadas, o que era costume entre as duas campistas quando não estavam trocando farpas. Annabeth corria os olhos cinzentos milimetricamente pelo local enquanto escutava os passos pesados e ritmados dos coturnos a sua frente, deixou a prancheta por instantes e olhou para a figura a sua frente que ainda vestia a mesma roupa da noite anterior, a pele coberta por uma fina camada de suor, as marcas vermelhas de suas unhas destacadas pela cavidade da camiseta… Desviou os olhos e adentrou o espaço pessoal da morena, Clarisse fechou a porta se encostando sob a mesma e não podia se sentir mais incomodada no momento.

-Seria prudente ter um pouco mais de responsabilidade com as suas obrigações. - comentou enquanto fazia suas anotações, a caneta trabalhando rápido sob o papel. - deixá-las em cima dos seus irmãos enquanto você se diverte por aí não é algo louvável.

Sabia que não era nada inteligente da sua parte fazer isso, mas soltou a provocação sem se arrepender, mesmo que os passos rápidos atrás de si rompessem ainda mais a frágil distância entre ela e a outra semideusa.

-Ok Chase… Qual o seu problema exatamente? - perguntou com a voz baixa. - A noite não foi das melhores?! - alfinetou a morena um tanto ácida.

Ficou estática como nunca achou que poderia... Sua voz sequer fez menção em sair, não tinha noção de que aquilo poderia ter algum efeito sobre ela até Clarisse ter despejado. A filha de Ares forçou um contato visual e ali Annabeth pode ter a certeza impressa nos olhos verdes que a garota não se lembrava do que havia acontecido entre as duas... Sentiu um desconforto no peito, mas afinal, não era isso que queria? Que desejara quando acordou ao lado da morena? Que a mesma não tivesse qualquer memória do que havia acontecido entre elas.

=/=/=/=

**Xxx No próximo Capítulo xxX**

_"Era de conhecimento de todos ou quase todos que Beauregard e La Rue tinham algum tipo de envolvimento, mesmo que não fosse nada assumido ou fixo, pensar que as duas já haviam dividido aquele espaço realmente estava lhe causando algum incômodo?!... Devia estar sob efeito do vinho ainda, só podia ser isso, tomaria notas de jamais beber daquela forma novamente._

_-Tem algo te incomodando? - perguntou a morena de olhos azuis tomando a atenção da garota que até então não havia retomado suas notas. Annabeth ainda parecia presa demais em seus pensamentos para elaborar alguma resposta razoável. – Sinto muito… É que eu consigo sentir… Quando se trata de certos assuntos."_

**=/=/=/=**

**Notas Finais**

Epa! Blitz de fim de cap... Calma que vou deixar um link de apreciação dessa filha de Ares maravilhosa *suspiros*

Mas nada de acessar sem comentar a fic antes viu?! Se não eu vou aí e mordo vocês!

p/B1VPzBqAFSV/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	7. Olhos Azuis

**Notas do Autor**

Olá meus semidivos, sentiram minha falta?

Mil desculpas pela demora, eu tinha uma semana de cão que me levou ao pico do meu esgotamento emocional e físico e com isso não tive como revisar nem postar nada.

Apesar de ter dado uma melhorada nesse cap. assim como no passado eu meio que não estou satisfeita com ele ainda, de forma que com certeza só irei lembrar de alguns detalhes depois que postar – isso é bem a minha cara.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando... Isso realmente tem melhorados esses meus dias de cão.

Boa leitura a todos!

=/=/=

**Capítulo 7 - Olhos Azuis**

**_ "Velhos amores custam a morrer_**

**_Velhas mentiras custam mais ainda a morrer"_**

=/=/=

-Certamente não é algo do seu interesse. - respondeu Annabeth de forma fria, tentando transparecer indiferença com o comentário carregado de malícia. Afastando-se do toque da outra campista. -… um dois é tudo o que posso oferecer La Rue, mas acho que você já esperava por isso.

Pode ver que a morena estava se controlando ao máximo, conhecia a garota bem demais e o quanto ela tentara conter o seu temperamento após assumir a posição de maior destaque do Chalé de Ares, respirou fundo por alguns instantes até abrir novamente a porta do recinto, sem brigas, sem palavras rudes, talvez seu dia não fosse assim tão terrível como esperava. Passou por La Rue, com aquele espaço pequeno demais para as duas, não pode se encolher o suficiente e não tocar na morena, não possuía essa opção, um arrepio involuntário correu sua pele, tentou disfarçar, mas seus olhos se prenderam por uma última vez aos verdes… Havia algo neles, mas não queria ficar para descobrir do que se tratava.

Saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, ainda pode escutar a morena extravasar sua raiva em algo, ficou tentada a fazer notas do pequeno comportamento explosivo, porém apenas balançou a cabeça e suspirou - era Clarisse afinal - não poderia cobrar tanto assim.

Continuou o seu trabalho sem muitos problemas, passando pelos chalés dos outros deuses, alguns muito organizados, outros não tão apinhados de gente e bem, agora ela se dirigia a um em especial que lá no fundo também gostaria de evitar se fosse possível, massageou novamente a fronte ao se aproximar, do chalé rosa pastel, com cristais pendendo das janelas, possuía vários canteiros de rosas - sem espinhos - das mais variadas cores por perto, e estas aninhavam-se nas paredes. Annabeth foi arrebatada por um perfume suave e adocicado que se fazia presente por toda a parte e se tornava um pouco mais forte ao adentrar o local.

Os belos e bem arrumados filhos de Afrodite encontravam-se já em seus postos com sorrisos convidativos, a conselheira do local aproximou-se e a filha de Atena não pode deixar de dar um leve suspiro, Silena Beauregard tinha o seu charme, não tinha como evitar.

-Bom dia, Annabeth. - disse com um sorriso iluminado, isso foi o suficiente para desarmar uma já irritada loira.

-Bom dia. - respondeu meio sem jeito. - podemos começar? - completou após um leve pigarro.

-Claro. - a morena tomou a dianteira assim como os outros líderes fizeram e começou pelos beliches mais próximos.

Chase fazia as notas rápidas enquanto desviava de olhares interessados ou de campistas que simplesmente pareciam mais entretidos em suas próprias imagens nos espelhos distribuídos por toda a parte do que na vistoria em si… Tudo em ordem como o esperado, parecia mais uma casa da Barbie em tamanho natural como Percy bem adorava salientar.

Seguiu até o reservado de Silena após concluírem a área comum, ali podia notar que tudo era milimetricamente ainda mais arrumado, o perfume mais acentuado, as cores em harmonia, a morena encostou-se ao peitoril da janela e cantarolou uma canção qualquer observando a paisagem ao longe enquanto a outra garota continuava seu trabalho. Chase deveria estar com a caneta sobre o papel, tomando notas, mas seus olhos pousaram de forma furtiva sobre a cama da conselheira… Sentiu algo lhe corroer aos poucos e realmente deveria estar ficando louca. Era de conhecimento de todos ou quase todos que Beauregard e La Rue tinham algum tipo de envolvimento, mesmo que não fosse nada assumido ou fixo, pensar que as duas já haviam dividido aquele espaço realmente estava lhe causando algum incômodo?!... Devia estar sob efeito do vinho ainda, só podia ser isso, tomaria notas de jamais beber daquela forma novamente.

-Tem algo te incomodando? - perguntou a morena de olhos azuis tomando a atenção da garota que até então não havia retomado suas notas. Annabeth ainda parecia presa demais em seus pensamentos para elaborar alguma resposta razoável. – desculpe-me… É que eu consigo sentir… Quando se trata de certos assuntos.

Caiu em terra novamente, processando as palavras ditas pela garota. Não conseguia ver algum nexo no que Silena lhe falara ou apenas estava tentando agir de forma racional – ou seja, da forma que sempre tentava levar todos os seus conflitos.

-Sinto muito… Mas acho que não entendi o que quis dizer?! - não tentou se esconder em suas anotações como fizera com seu amigo Percy, os olhos cinzentos se prenderam aos azuis da outra como se realmente quisesse dedicar toda a atenção possível às suas próximas palavras.

Beauregard se aproximou mais, tinha um sorriso singelo e bonito nos lábios, como se não estivesse cogitando qualquer brincadeira com a filha de Atena, suas mãos alcançaram as da loira retirando-lhe os utensílios e depositando um leve carinho, mesmo desconcertada, Chase não se afastou.

-Vocês precisam conversar… - começou de forma cuidadosa, podia ver os pensamentos nublados através dos olhos tempestuosos. Não queria assustar a campista, porém talvez ela fosse a única e mais sensata a lhe aconselhar no momento. - não vão conseguir sustentar essa situação por muito tempo.

-Deve ser algum engano… Eu realmente não sei do que está falando. - rebateu de forma indiferente, precisava mais que tudo afirmar isso para si, Beauregard era filha da deusa do amor e seja lá ao que ela estava se referindo boa coisa não era.

-Você e Clarisse, Chase. - disparou ainda cuidadosa, porém direta na medida certa. Já não bastasse a teimosia da filha do deus da guerra, agora teria que lidar com o orgulho da filha da deusa da sabedoria. - em algum momento vocês vão ter que conversar ou ambas vão se machucar. - Silena deu um sorrisinho bobo, mas parecia convicta demais em suas palavras.

Annabeth tentou desviar os olhos, enquanto suas bochechas denunciavam seu estado de espírito, suas mãos estavam levemente trêmulas entre as da morena, queria poder correr dali o máximo que suas pernas conseguissem, mas havia afundado naquele ponto como chumbo.

-Sei que parece perturbador, mas talvez seja mais fácil se colocar o seu lado racional um pouco de lado. - comentou levantando o queixo da loira e olhando nos belos olhos, os mesmos da deusa Atena. - e pelos deuses também sei que Clarisse não é nenhum anjo de candura… Mas eu sou filha da deusa do amor e sei que nem sempre ele aparece da forma que desejamos, um dia quem sabe você entenda de fato tudo isso. - concluiu dando um beijo doce no rosto da loira.

-Silena, agradeço por ter me acompanhado, tudo está impecável como sempre. - informou desviando o assunto. - Parabéns... Nota cinco - um sorriso fraco pairou em seus para logo sumir. - uma filha de Ares e Atena... Juntas? - balançou a cabeça negativamente em descrença. - Clarisse tampouco se lembra do que aconteceu entre nós duas.

Tentou esconder o desgosto trazendo alguma frieza ao seu tom de voz, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi se sentir ainda mais incapaz diante aquilo que lhe rondava. Pegou suas coisas, precisava terminar as inspeções, pois ainda cuidaria da patrulha mais a noite.

-Chase?!... - chamou-lhe a atenção uma última vez antes que se retirasse para o próximo chalé. - você beija bem. - confessou com um sorriso charmoso e dando uma piscadela, deixando a outra garota tomada pelo rubor.

=/=/=

Após tomar um banho e trocar de roupa conseguiu colocar um pouco os pensamentos no lugar, não que seu sangue ainda não estivesse borbulhando, mas ela infelizmente precisava se conter ou simplesmente não conseguia ser rude quando se tratava da melhor amiga. Cruzou a área dedicada aos campistas, onde a noite se reuniam ao redor da fogueira para cantorias e histórias, seus pés lhe levaram a um caminho já conhecido, o chalé dedicado aos filhos de Afrodite. Pouco se importava se Annabeth já havia passado pelo local ou não, mas precisava a todo custo conversar com a morena de olhos azuis e esclarecer alguns pontos.

Adentrou o local sem grande cerimônia, recebendo alguns olhares mistos de curiosidade e também de reprovação. Apesar de serem criaturas quase que completamente opostas, os filhos de Ares e os de Afrodite se davam bem, porém, para alguns era completamente inexplicável o fato das conselheiras do chalé 5 e 10 serem tão próximas devido ao gênio nada amigável e irritante de La Rue.

-Beauregard… - chamou em alto e bom som enquanto os coturnos ditavam o ritmo das passadas até o local onde normalmente se encontrava com a campista. Abriu a porta sem cerimônia, estava irritada demais para se ligar a pequenas convenções sociais, a garota estava olhando o movimento ao longe pela janela, bem como vez ou outra, desviava o olhar para as rosas sem espinhos que se instalaram pelo peitoril, inundando o local com aquele perfume tão característico. - vou perguntar apenas uma vez e quero que seja sincera e direta comigo, sem rodeios… Você fez algo com aquele vinho que nos ofereceu ontem à noite?!

Silena suspirou, não que ela já não esperasse por aquilo, mas conversar com Clarisse nem sempre era uma tarefa fácil. Poderia ter se chateado ou se sentido insultada com a falta de educação ou a pergunta feita, entretanto deu um meio sorriso, cruzou os braços e voltou a atenção a confusa guerreira a sua frente.

-Que bom que conseguiu recobrar sua memória La Rue… Como prefere sem rodeios então não vejo o porquê de não lhe contar a verdade. - disse dando de ombros e se aproximando da mais alta lhe fazendo um leve afago nos ombros. - eu não fiz nada com o vinho, jamais brincaria com você dessa forma, deveria saber bem disso. Mas o vinho é de uma pequena safra especial, desenvolvida a muito tempo por Dionísio com os toques de Afrodite.

A filha de Ares continuava a lhe encarar com os olhos verdes quase que semicerrados, porém mostrava-se menos arredia do que há alguns poucos minutos.

-É um vinho capaz de aflorar sentimentos e os desejos mais profundos, ele não induz quem o bebe, mas digamos que lhe desprende de certas amarras. - explicou da forma mais direta e simples possível, não desviando seus olhos da amiga. -Você é imune a minha magia do amor, sabe disso. – relembrou-lhe Silena calmamente. – acredito que Annabeth também seja, já que assim como a magia de Afrodite não tem qualquer efeito sobre Atena e Ártemis, por serem deusas virgens. – A filha de Ares lhe olhou desconfiada como se perguntasse como ela poderia saber daquilo. - ...Chase me parece do tipo que se importa com essas coisas, que se guardaria para alguém especial. – explicou-se com o olhar vago, como se repassasse antigas memórias.

A semideusa apenas negava veementemente, como se a cria de Afrodite não pudesse estar mais equivocada com tudo aquilo. Não podia ser verdade... Annabeth sentindo algo por ela?! Logo ela?!

-Não… Não pode ser verdade. - rebateu com a voz baixa. Silena sabia que após isso viria à explosão cedo ou tarde. - eu dormi com a Chase ontem, foi apenas um engano… Não sentimos algo uma pela outra. - usou todo o resto de calma que ainda possuía para retirar as mãos da morena sobre si.

-Clarisse, você não precisa mentir pra mim, sabe disso. - Beauregard lhe tocou o queixo e forçou o contato visual novamente. - você tem esse mesmo olhar para a Chase desde que chegou ao acampamento meio-sangue… E Você tinha apenas dez anos.

-Ótimo! Fale mais alto, talvez o Olimpo não tenha te escutado. - a filha de Ares se afastou com uma expressão fechada. - Você não sabe do que está falando…

-Tem certeza disso?! – Silena tinha a voz quebrantada e lhe segurou pelo pulso esquerdo com força, como se quisesse lhe lembrar de algo extremamente importante – você acha que eu também não sofro com isso... Que eu não queria que fosse diferente?! Já se esqueceu da conversa que tivemos com Afrodite!

-Já chega! – a voz baixa e pausada indicava raiva e dor, o olhar cansado se prendeu aos olhos azuis como um pedido mudo para que se calasse antes que se magoassem ainda mais. – Não precisa lembrar-me daquilo que já recordo todos os dias... Mas deixe a filha de Atena fora disso.

Silena tentou lhe conter, ultimamente as conversas entre as duas se resumiam em pequenas brigas, mas nada que chegasse a esse ponto, precisava fazer algo, pois conseguia captar a intensidade dos sentimentos tempestuosos consumirem a mesma, contudo Clarisse precisava de seu tempo e nem mesmo a filha da deusa do amor conseguiria lhe dar alguma paz naquele momento.

=/=/=

A filha de Ares decidiu se isolar naquele dia, estava confusa, cansada e com ódio demais para poder compartilhar sua presença já não tão apreciada com qualquer outro semideus. Desde que havia partido para a sua missão em busca do velocino de ouro sentia-se diferente, algo como um vazio sempre a ser preenchido e agora tinha pesadelos cada vez mais constantes... Quando se é um mortal, pesadelos podem ser considerados uma bobagem qualquer, mas quando se tratava de um semideus isso alcançava um nível um pouco mais perigoso, alguma visão, presságio ou qualquer coisa nada inofensiva do tipo.

Vestiu uma roupa mais confortável, deixaria sua lança e escudo de lado por essa vez. Queria apenas correr sem ter que se preocupar com o seu equipamento. Saiu sem chamar atenção e partiu para o seu treino no intuito de esvaziar sua mente, como Quíron havia lhe aconselhado algumas vezes. Conhecia cada canto e pequena trilha do acampamento, até mesmo os lugares que não deveria frequentar sem permissão, crescera ali como alguns poucos campistas e desde então usara seu tempo livre para mapear a área a seu uso… Melhores rotas, ninguém que pudesse lhe incomodar - não que fosse um problema, já que a maioria dos campistas estavam em suas devidas atividades.

Era quase final do dia quando terminou com a corrida na praia, suas pernas bambeavam e o suor lhe escorria pelo corpo, deixou-se cair na areia com a respiração desregulada e a brisa fria a lhe acariciar, observou o mar até o pôr-do-sol manchar o horizonte com suas belas cores antes de retomar o fôlego e enfim pegar o caminho para a trilha dos chalés... Sempre conseguia um pouco de paz quando se isolava naquele canto em especial.

Não compareceu ao pavilhão aquela noite, não queria ver Silena, Annabeth ou qualquer outra pessoa, apenas deixou Mark sob aviso para que o mesmo guiasse o Chalé de Ares pelo resto do dia, aproveitaria o banho e a exaustão para quem sabe conseguir bons sonhos aquela noite.

Ninguém estava no chalé quando retornou ao mesmo, arrastou-se a passos lentos e jogou-se na cama como se não dormisse há dias. Para seu infortúnio fora mais uma noite mal dormida… Nos últimos dias os pesadelos se resumiam as mesmas imagens. Cidades em chamas, gritos de pavor, tudo parecia um grande borrão ia e voltava em sua mente, por vezes podia sentir o gosto salgado do mar e até mesmo de sangue acentuado em sua boca e a brisa fresca, em outros momentos dor e muito frio, porém desta vez acordará com um som bem peculiar… Era a trombeta de concha, algo estava acontecendo no acampamento.

=/=/=

Naquela mesma noite, mais surpresas foram reservadas aos habitantes da colina meio-sangue, as peças do tabuleiro do destino começavam a ser movidas lentamente, fazendo com que seus meros peões assumissem suas posições mesmo que a contragosto, mesmo que sequer notassem que faziam parte desse grande jogo.

Annabeth estava juntamente com mais algum punhado de semideuses fazendo a guarda naquele dia. Havia-se combinado que grupos fariam rondas noturnas para a vigília do velocino e a árvore de Thalia enquanto as defesas ainda não estavam exatamente fortificadas, tiveram diversas baixas no acampamento durante o ano, todos ali foram realmente postos a prova, precisavam assegurar que nada abalaria a "frágil" segurança instaurada até então.

Truque do destino… O velocino de ouro trouxe muito mais que qualquer outro desejara, não só restaurara a árvore símbolo de segurança da colina, como as terras que haviam sido envenenadas, mas trouxera de volta à vida alguém quem nenhum campista, herói, deus ou semideus poderia adivinhar.

A filha de Athena estava pelo perímetro quando notou algo estranho, havia algo aos pés do Pinheiro. Aproximou-se com cautela e desembainhou sua faca de bronze celestial que brilhou friamente a luz da lua, à medida que seus passos cautelosos lhe aproximavam da figura, sentia um frio lhe tomar o estômago… Era uma garota. Chamou a plenos pulmões pelos seus companheiros, logo mais dois rapazes chegaram igualmente dispersos com a imagem, Annabeth cortava com a faca algumas raízes que prendiam a garota até que fora o suficiente para poderem tirá-la. Não notara as próprias lágrimas enquanto os dedos seguravam o rosto já conhecido e os olhos em tom azul céu abriram-se de encontro com os seus… Thalia Grace, a filha de Zeus estava viva.

-Luke... Annabeth... - sussurrou a morena mesmo ainda desorientada enquanto era amparada pela loira.

Thalia piscou diversas vezes e respirava com certa dificuldade até a forte tontura amenizar um pouco, poderia não ter certeza, mas conhecia aqueles olhos cinzentos, eram os mesmo por quem havia dado a própria vida há alguns anos.

=/=/=

**Xxx _No próximo Capítulo xxX_**

_"-Que seja… - deu de ombros e se virou para a loira que lhe encarava de forma firme._

_A essa altura os outros campistas já haviam abandonado os próprios treinos e formavam um círculo, os irmãos Connor e Travis Stoll do chalé de Hermes com certeza começariam suas apostas imediatamente, Annabeth era uma das melhores lutadoras do acampamento, Clarisse não ficava muito atrás, seria interessante ver como isso terminaria._

_-Não se contenha… - aconselhou Annabeth ao se posicionar. A morena lhe respondeu apenas com um sorriso de canto, também assumindo sua posição._

_-Quem fizer o primeiro ponto leva. - informou Mark ditando a única regra."_

=/=/=

**Notas Finais**

Bom o que acharam... Prometo me aprofundar da questão Silena e Clarisse em seu devido tempo, mas por hora acho que era isso mesmo. Vejo vocês nos comentários e até o próximo!


	8. Aula de Combate

**Notas do Autor**

Olá meu semidivos, tudo bem com vocês, senti falta de uma galerinha no cap. passado então espero que esteja tudo em ordem.

Eu provavelmente só iria postar na semana que vem devido o trabalho que está bem pesado, mas como escrever me anima e essa semana que tive um problema bem chato que me deixou meio pra baixo então consegui uma brecha hoje.

Queria agradecer as pessoas que favoritaram e estão acompanhando, aos poucos estamos crescendo e estou muito feliz com isso, de coração. Queria avisar também que entraremos em uma sequencia de caps. que eu realmente gosto e estou muito animada com eles. E em um deles eu tenho uma proposta a fazer, mas apenas quando chegar o momento.

Desculpem se esse cap. não estiver com a revisão muito boa, devido a correria acabei não tendo muito tempo para tal e de ontem para hoje acabei aumentando o cap. em quase 1.000 palavras então... Boa leitura a todos!

=/=/=/=/=

**Capítulo 8 - Aula de Combate**

**_"O caminho para as terras_**

**_Onde como um herói eu permaneço_**

**_O caminho onde a bela encontrou a fera"_**

=/=/=/=/=

Mark escutou o sinal, por mais que ele não fosse mais o conselheiro do chalé ele sempre gostava de assegurar que a jovem líder comparecesse aos seus compromissos por mais chatos que fossem. Pulou do beliche ainda de olhos fechados e cambaleou até o final do corredor onde La Rue deveria estar no decimo terceiro sono, só isso justificaria o fato dela já não estar de pé e ter aberto a porta com um pontapé de tanta raiva por acordar aquela hora. Qual seria a merda que estava acontecendo no acampamento daquela vez? Bateu algumas vezes na porta de forma não muito educada, não era do seu feitio e provavelmente a situação exigia outros atributos e educação não era uma prioridade.

-Mas que droga ela está fazendo?! – resmungou de forma ranzinza batendo um pouco mais forte. – será que foi para o chalé de Afrodite?! – perguntou para si mesmo um tanto descrente, afinal as duas conselheiras apesar de melhores amigas, já não andavam tão inseparáveis quando antes.

Com certeza alguns dos outros campistas de Ares acordaria com o barulho, mas ele pouco se importava. Bufou passando a mão pelos fios curtos e adentrando o local sem muita cerimonia. "Que merda!" seu mau humor passou de forma automática ao ver Clarisse no chão, apressou o passo e rompeu a pouca distância que os separava. Abaixou-se pegando-a no colo, o corpo tremia de forma violenta e estava banhado pelo suor.

-Clarisse... Clarisse... Acorde! – tentava em vão chamar sua atenção, enquanto colocava-a de volta na cama.

Segurou o rosto da campista e pode constatar algo que havia reparado outra vez, as pupilas que deveriam ser verdes estavam esbranquiçadas.

-Hey, La Rue... Precisamos de você, vamos logo porra! – disse em uma nova tentativa frustrada de acordar a semideusa.

Aos poucos o corpo da morena relaxou e os olhos se fecharam... Mark deu alguns tapinhas no rosto da mesma, mas ela apagara de vez, como da outra vez. Verificou sua respiração e pulsação e ambas aparentavam estar normais, ele respirou fundo, pelo menos agora se daria ao luxo de ficar menos preocupado, enxugou a fina camada de suor em sua testa com as costas da mão para em seguida cobrir a conselheira com o lençol, a pele queimava em febre.

=/=/=/=/=

Após Annabeth se encarregar de levar Thalia até a Casa Grande o resto do grupo da patrulha permaneceu na vigília. Era madrugada ainda, mas não demorou muito para que os conselheiros comparecessem ao local assim que escutaram a trombeta de concha. Todos ali com olhos sonolentos, porém curiosos, principalmente Percy, por mais que não soubesse quem era aquela garota ao lado de sua amiga, tinha plena noção de que a conhecia... Havia sonhado com ela no ano anterior enquanto faziam uma busca clandestina pelo sátiro Grover e o velocino de ouro.

-Alguém sabe onde se encontra a Srta. La Rue? – perguntou Quíron de forma calma em sua cadeira de rodas enquanto coçava a barba bem aparada.

Os campistas se entreolharam, de fato a filha de Ares era a única que faltava para que pudessem finalmente iniciar a reunião do conselho, até mesmo os gêmeos do chalé de Hermes já estavam em seus postos – por mais que ainda tentassem em vão não sucumbirem a vontade de dormir ali mesmo sentados.

-Acho que vou ter que representa-la no momento. – a voz imponente e masculina chamou a atenção dos outros campistas.

Mark pisava firme e ainda tentava arrumar o cinto da calça camuflada quando se fez presente, o diretor de atividades do acampamento lhe olhou um tanto curioso, assim como a filha de Afrodite, porém ele se resumiu em acenar com a cabeça e encolheu os ombros, não queria chamar tanta atenção assim para o não comparecimento de Clarisse.

-Bem, acho que podemos começar nossa reunião, será algo breve, pois acredito que nossa nova campista precise repousar um pouco. – disse chamando novamente a atenção dos jovens para si.

=/=/=/=/=

Estava acontecendo algo no acampamento, era muito cedo quando os campistas escutaram o sinal, Clarisse mal havia dormido quando se pôs de pé, passou a mão no rosto sentindo-se desorientada, havia perdido a hora... Pulou da cama ainda sentindo-se zonza, mas procurou não ligar para o fato e em pouco tempo já estava saindo na companhia de sua inseparável lança. Porém ao atravessar a entrada do chalé de Ares, Mark lhe parou.

-Não há nada com o que se preocupar. - disse ele com a voz firme e lhe dando um aperto tranquilizador no ombro. – não se preocupe eu fui a reunião por você, não era nada de mais, apenas a garota Pinheiro que resolveu voltar a vida.

A conselheira do chalé 5 ainda estava levemente atordoada então demorou alguns segundos para entender a mensagem repassada pelo rapaz. "Garota Pinheiro"... Uma das suas sobrancelhas se elevou gradativamente com a informação, ou estaria louca ou Mark acabara de dizer que Thalia, a filha de Zeus, estava de volta. Pode se tranquilizar e acalmar seus sentidos por enquanto, porém seu irmão ainda estava ali de braços cruzados, sério e lhe analisado… Não era bom.

Mark era seu irmão e o mais velho do chalé de Ares, mais alto e forte do que qualquer frangote do acampamento, até mesmo que os companheiros de próprio sangue, era bonito apesar do jeito taciturno e era dotado da mesma popularidade com as garotas que Clarisse. Possuíam suas diferenças quanto à disputa pela liderança do chalé já que por um longo tempo ele que esteve à frente, entretanto ambos viam a tal rivalidade apenas como motivação mútua, o mais velho fora sempre o seu mentor e era o único homem de total confiança da filha de Ares.

-Continua a ter pesadelos? - perguntou sem rodeios, porém certificando-se de que tinham alguma privacidade para tal conversa.

Clarisse não lhe respondeu de imediato, tampouco se importou de lhe direcionar o olhar, não gostava de incomodar ninguém com seus problemas, e não estava acostumada a ter alguém demonstrando algum tipo de preocupação… Não que fosse algo corriqueiro, porém o mais velho havia lhe acordado em duas de suas crises de pesadelos e ele bem sabia que não tinham sido as únicas e que as mesmas vinham se tornando frequentes.

-Já deveria ter consultado Quíron, sabe disso. - insistiu ainda dotado daquela posição superior que fazia a mais nova rolar os olhos de forma desdenhosa. – seja sonhos ou pesadelos principalmente dos tipos que vem tendo, são um sinal de alerta ou algo que precisa de orientação.

-São apenas pesadelos, não vou correr para Quíron como uma garotinha indefesa por conta disso, você está sendo paranoico. - retrucou olhando nos olhos castanhos de tom escuro do rapaz pela primeira vez.

-Esteja avisada Clarisse, o chalé de Ares precisa de uma líder e não de uma semideusa moribunda. - orientou de forma simples, direta e reta como filhos de Ares costumavam ser. - resolva suas pendências de uma vez por todas ou terei que intervir… Sabe que se eu disser uma palavra com Quíron ou até mesmo nosso pai você não fará o rito de passagem.

O corpo da jovem tornou-se rígido novamente, os olhos verdes se estreitaram procurando qualquer falha ou descrença por parte do outro, Mark não poderia estar falando a verdade, ele não poderia ser capaz de fazer aquilo. Ele sabia a importância que o rito tinha para ela, mesmo que tenha sido vitoriosa em sua missão, Ares preferiria que Mark ou algum dos outros garotos tivesse tomado às rédeas da mesma… Ter a oportunidade de ser submetida a um rito antigo para provar o seu verdadeiro valor ao Olimpiano era tudo o que mais desejava, poucos eram o que tinham a permissão para tal e o único no chalé com idade e que conseguira completar com sucesso fora justamente o seu irmão.

-Eu espero que você não tenha fundido os seus miolos até lá. - rebateu entredentes. - você pode ser mais velho, mas não esqueça quem te derrotou e conseguiu por direito estar à frente do chalé de Ares… - apesar de ser mais baixa ela não tinha medo de encarar o rapaz que mais parecia um armário. - agora vá enfileirar esses palermas para o café da manhã…

Clarisse saiu pisando firme e entrou novamente no recinto, precisava tomar um banho, terminar de analisar os horários do dia e como não estavam em uma provável situação de perigo deixaria sua lança no local. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto bronzeado do mais velho, preferia ver a garota irritada e briguenta com vontade de lhe dar um soco do que pensativa como um fantasma pelos cantos.

=/=/=/=/=

O dia seguiu-se como na maioria dos outros, os conselheiros levando os campistas em fila para suas devidas mesas no pavilhão refeitório, os comunicados, exceto pelo fato de que havia burburinhos e conversas paralelas entre os jovens semideuses sobre o ressurgimento da filha de Zeus. Sr. D fez o seu discurso e Clarisse como alguns fingiu dar alguma importância, mas desviou os olhos incomodada ao ver a aproximação da morena de olhos azuis com a filha de Atena, como se já possuíssem algum tipo de intimidade… E bem, todos sabiam que as duas garotas tinham um laço forte.

A semideusa de olhos azuis intensos seguiu para a sua mesa, seria a primeira campista a sentar-se no local, porém com um toque sútil pediu mudamente que Annabeth lhe acompanhasse, a loira tencionou por um momento, sabia que de certa forma estaria chamando alguma atenção, olhou para Dionísio como se pedisse permissão para tal, mas o deus apenas rolou os olhos e fez um leve gesto com a mão indicando que pouco se importava apesar de que era contra as regras… Abriria essa pequena exceção pelo menos por hoje, assim a Chase poderia lhe repassar tudo de forma mais rápida.

A filha de Ares abaixou a cabeça voltando os olhos para o prato intocado até então, obrigou-se a comer algo, mesmo que a comida lhe passasse pela garganta como pedaços de tijolo e sentisse a têmpora latejar, seu humor não estava dos melhores e sabia que Mark ficaria no seu encalço por algum tempo, não poderia dar margem para que seu irmão juntasse provas de que não estava bem.

-Nos vemos na aula de combate… - informou a morena assim que levantou os talheres bateram no prato com certo estrondo.

Como previu Mark já havia lhe direcionado um olhar curioso, porém Clarisse já havia deixado o recinto, pouco se importando com certas formalidades ou com olhares. Em uma das mesas mais afastadas Silena Beauregard fez menção de se levantar, mas o campista de Ares retribuiu com um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

=/=/=/=/=

Não demorou muito para que os outros semideuses deixassem o pavilhão e se reunissem para a primeira aula do dia, em sua maioria cada chalé possuía um cronograma próprio que poderia ser preenchido com algumas atividades adicionais a gosto de cada semideus, porém outras eram realizadas em conjunto, no caso a aula de combate seria ministrada pelo chalé de Ares - supervisionada por Mark e Clarisse - e que os deuses tivessem alguma compaixão e deixassem a maioria dos campistas inteiros e vivos até o final.

-Tudo pronto? - perguntou o seu parceiro e instrutor chefe enquanto se aproximava com os garotos do seu próprio grupo. Por mais curioso que estivesse aquele não era o momento de questionar a atitude que a morena tivera no pavilhão.

-Sim. - confirmou sem retirar os olhos do seu trabalho, checando os últimos equipamentos que seriam utilizados para a segunda metade do treino.

Fizeram o aquecimento em pequenos grupos e depois foram se revezando em duplas, Mark e Clarisse se dividam entre repassar os golpes, corrigir posições e vigiar os próprios irmãos para que os mesmos não matassem nenhum campista mais frágil ou menos instruído. A filha de Ares analisava silenciosamente um por um com olhos astutos, infelizmente obrigando-se a parar no grupo onde se encontravam Thalia, Annabeth, Silena e Henk, um dos garotos de Apolo.

-Sua postura está errada, Beauregard… - comentou de forma carrancuda, porém a morena de olhos azuis apenas lhe sorriu divertida enquanto Thalia lhe estendia a mão para se levantar após ter lhe aplicado um contragolpe com perfeição.

-A bonitinha tem muita força… Me pegou desprevenida. - brincou a filha da deusa do amor aceitando o apoio para levantar-se e dando uma piscadinha para a jovem punk que lhe sorriu de volta.

-Não se trata de força e sim da forma que você se defende, se não estiver completamente em foco sua defesa não vai funcionar. - ralhou Clarisse ainda em tom sério, poderia ser uma bela de uma baderneira quando queria, mas quando estava a frente de alguma atividade sua postura era completamente diferente - vamos, tente comigo.

Thalia se juntou aos outros dois de seu grupo que deram uma pausa nas repetições que praticavam para prestar atenção no que Clarisse repassava a outra campista.

-Tudo bem? - perguntou a morena de olhos azuis ao notar que a amiga estava com a expressão de poucos amigos.

-Sim, claro. - disparou Chase sem tirar os olhos das outras duas, sabia que Silena estava fazendo de propósito.

Clarisse demonstrou novamente o golpe, o contra golpe e como evitá-lo de forma mais efetiva. Fez tudo com certa cautela para que ela entendesse onde ficava cada ajuste de pressão que deveria fazer. Feitas as explicações cada qual tomou sua posição, a filha de Ares atacou, segurando nas vestes da filha de Afrodite - porém se tinha algo em que Silena se destacava além da beleza era a rapidez - segundos depois fez a queda em Clarisse, caindo por cima da mesma de propósito.

-Eu sei que está me evitando… - sussurrou para que apenas a garota lhe escutasse. La Rue conhecia aquele brilho nos olhos azuis da amiga, era um aviso, na verdade era mais uma ordem que um aviso. – não faça isso!

-Acho que você entendeu como funciona. - comentou desconversando e realmente suspeitando se Beauregard teve alguma dificuldade ou não com Thalia ou se fora apenas para lhe chamar a atenção - ok… Troquem os pares! – ordenou em alto e bom som para que os outros grupos ao redor pudessem ouvir.

-Clarisse… - chamou Mark um pouco mais afastado. - faça par com a Chase, ela é mais experiente, não vai ser de grande progresso pra ela treinar com a novata e você está precisando de alguém mais experiente pra aquecer de verdade.

A morena lhe olhou como se ele estivesse fazendo algum tipo de piada, pensou até mesmo em contestar alguma coisa, mas Mark lhe olhou daquela forma incisiva, como se estivesse lhe dando uma ordem e não lhe pedindo um favor... Ele ainda era o seu tutor e responsável pela maioria dos seus treinos afinal.

-Que seja… - deu de ombros apesar da expressão nada amigável em seu rosto e virou-se para a loira que lhe encarava de forma firme.

A essa altura os outros campistas já haviam abandonado os próprios treinos e formavam um círculo, como já era de se esperar os irmãos Connor e Travis Stoll do chalé de Hermes com certeza começariam suas apostas imediatamente, Annabeth era uma das melhores lutadoras do acampamento – se não a melhor - e Clarisse não ficava muito atrás, seria interessante ver como isso terminaria.

-Não se contenha… - aconselhou Annabeth ao se posicionar. A morena lhe respondeu apenas com um sorriso de canto, também assumindo sua posição.

-Quem fizer o primeiro ponto leva. - informou Mark ditando a única regra.

Mal a voz do campista mais velho havia cessado e as duas garotas se olharam de forma intensa, analisando-se. Clarisse levou as mãos até a camisa da loira na altura da gola, mas a mesma desviou-se rapidamente empurrando a mais alta na altura das costelas mantendo certa distância, não seria tão fácil como a filha de Ares gostaria. A morena investiu desta vez contra as pernas da garota, no intuito de derrubá-la o mais rápido possível, porém Annabeth além de esperta era leve, aproveitou-se para poder aplicar uma chave de braço, entretanto sua adversária era filha da guerra, também conhecia táticas e era forte, muito forte… Da mesma forma que tentava aplicar a chave, Clarisse tentava lhe manter imóvel mantendo uma de suas pernas presas às suas.

Os campistas ao redor gritavam o nome de ambas e tinhas os olhos vidrados como se temessem perder qualquer lance com o piscar de olhos, já as duas garotas do centro com nada mais se importavam a não ser o toque e a brecha que cada uma poderia dar. Clarisse se descuidou do braço no mesmo momento que Annabeth de sua perna, assim a loira prendeu os braços da morena contra o chão, mas agora estava com as pernas de Clarisse prendendo o seu quadril fortemente, os rostos perigosamente próximos.

-Tentando me deixar excitada, Chase? - provocou com um sorriso malicioso e a voz levemente rouca.

A menor resmungou um "estúpida" enquanto levantava-se rapidamente e Clarisse rolava para assumir novamente sua posição de pé também, porém pode notar o leve rubor e atordoamento que suas palavras causaram... Não era nada relacionado ao esforço físico.

A semideusa tentou se aproveitar no momento para poder investir novamente segurando com a mão esquerda na altura do ombro e tentando passar a direita por trás do pescoço da loira, mas Annabeth acompanhava os movimentos com total atenção e seus pés respondiam com prontidão… Desviou-se uma, duas vezes até que na terceira surgiu a oportunidade, Clarisse descuidou-se da postura e rapidamente a filha de Atena lhe agarrou pela cintura projetando os dois corpos.

Clarisse bufou ao sentir o impacto da lateral do corpo contra o chão, apesar de ter perdido para a sabidinha tinha sido uma boa disputa.

-É… Parece que dessa vez você me pegou… - comentou ainda com um sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios.

-Eu disse que não iria aliviar pra você… - rebateu Annabeth com aquele olhar desafiador e penetrante que tão bem conhecia ao lhe estender a mão para que pudesse levantar - estamos empatadas.

Os semideuses ao redor comemoravam, outros lamentavam alguns dracmas perdidos na aposta clandestina, mas nenhum deles podia dizer que não havia sido empolgante. A animação só teve sua interrupção quando uma voz bem conhecida do chalé de Ares se fez audível aos ouvidos de sua líder.

-Se eu soubesse que você ia aliviar para a Chase eu não teria apostado. - desdenhou Sherman com o olhar frio sobre as duas garotas. - qual o problema Clarisse, tá querendo comer a filha da Atena agora?

O burburinho de poucos segundos havia cessado da mesma forma que começou. Os semideuses ali agrupados quase nem respiravam sem saber o que aconteceria… Briga entre campistas era algo relativamente normal, mas briga entre membros do chalé de Ares poderia se converter rapidamente em um verdadeiro pandemônio, principalmente se o nome de Clarisse estava envolvido.

A morena olhou de relance para a sua parceira de atividade e viu o leve desconforto com as palavras de Sherman, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar pelo seu semblante. Thalia Grace também não gostara nada da forma que o filho de Ares havia se direcionado a amiga e adiantou-se alguns passos, mas Clarisse barrou sua passagem com o braço.

-Meta-se em seus próprios assuntos, filha de Zeus. - As duas trocaram olhares perigosos, a morena de olhos azuis não era do tipo de garota que recebia bem ordens, mas Annabeth lhe puxou novamente pela mão e isso fez a morena desviar os olhos sentindo ainda mais raiva. - então Sherman… Escolha a porcaria da arma que quer usar e mais dois irmãos pra te acompanhar na surra.

O rapaz gargalhou em descrença, como alguém que mal havia conseguido se defender de outra garota queria lutar sozinha contra três de seus irmãos, La Rue havia enlouquecido de vez, contudo não contestou, apenas escolheu mais dois rapazes do próprio chalé e pegou uma das espadas que estavam mais ao canto.

-É melhor se afastarem. - aconselhou Mark cruzando os braços com um sorriso nos lábios, e os olhos escuros brilhando em expectativa, seria algo divertido de se assistir. - não iremos nos responsabilizar por outros campistas "acidentalmente" machucados.

-Mark… - chamou Clarisse enquanto retirava as ataduras das mãos, para poder pegar uma das espadas de treino. A garota tinha aquele brilho característico que seu tutor tão bem conhecia, o mais velho fez apenas um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, sinal de que lhe tinha a atenção necessária. - me pare antes que eu acabe matando esse idiota, certo?!

=/=/=/=/=

**_Xxx No Próximo Capítulo xxX_**

_"Não exprimiu qualquer gemido de dor, nem mesmo quando a joelhada que se seguiu lhe abriu um corte na têmpora, manchando não só o rosto como o chão com o sangue da semideusa._

_-Mark já chega, pare com isso agora… - disse Annabeth entredentes, tentava conter suas mãos que tremiam de forma violenta, sabia que se o mais velho não fizesse nada ela interveria imediatamente, mesmo que tivesse que combater de mãos nuas contra os três._

_-Então essa é a grande Clarisse… Filha de Ares?! - disse Sherman em alto e bom som em tom de zombaria. - é melhor começar a implorar por sua rendição… Irmãzinha. Que tal chamar a mamãe?! Ah sinto muito, esqueci... Onde está a sua mãe, La Rue?"_

=/=/=/=/=

**Notas Finais**

E então o que acharam?! Cap. seguinte tem mais emoção, apesar de que vem oficialmente a primeira cena de luta que escrevi na vida inteira e isso me deixa nervosa kkkk... Também vai aparecer um personagem novo / original que acredito que todos ou pelo menos a maioria vai gostar e bem... Chega de tantos spoilers.

Um grande beijo, ótimo final de semana e vejo vocês nos comentários!


	9. Filhos de Ares

**Notas do Autor**

Olá meus semidivos tudo bem com vocês?! Essas quase duas semanas foram bem ruins comigo, o trabalho me esgotou completamente, perdi uma pessoa que eu gostava muito, enfim consegui um tempo para o meu refúgio, espero não ter demorado tanto assim. Tenho algumas novidades pra vocês!

A partir desse cap. Athena vai ser escrito com "h" pq escrever sem ele estava me incomodando de verdade e eu acho mais bonito com "h". Sim eu tenho uns toques estranhos.

Por último, porém não menos importante sei que a fic ta parecendo meio parada ou que esta andando devagar demais, mas eu preciso mostrar certas relações para vocês antes de realmente cair onde eu quero – mesmo que eu já esteja mostrando coisas aos poucos – então aguardem o cap. 11, 12 e 13. Certo?!

Acho que é só isso, boa leitura a todos!

.

**=/=/=/=**

**.**

**Capítulo 9 - Filhos de Ares**

_"Dizem que Ares têm olhos como esferas de fogo,_

_Que refletem as guerras e massacres_

_E que quando se olha diretamente_

_ Pode-se sentir a raiva dos soldados"_

=/=/=/=

Quando Annabeth fez menção de se adiantar alguns passos, foi à vez de Thalia de impedir a amiga de concretizar alguma sandice, a loira sentiu um calafrio lhe subir a espinha dorsal ao escutar tais palavras da filha de Ares, aquilo não poderia terminar bem. Era algo relativamente comum a rivalidade e os nervos à flor da pele entre os filhos do deus da guerra, mas quando se tratava de Clarisse isso se elevava a outro patamar… Conhecia aquele tom de voz, aquela postura e o olhar perigoso, elas ainda eram crianças quando presenciara o primeiro rompante de humor da morena, pois pelo que bem lembrava aparentemente ela fora o pivô do descontrole da campista.

_"Annabeth estava com nove anos e há dois ela havia chegara ao acampamento meio-sangue na companhia do filho de Hermes, Luke Castellan e do atrapalhado sátiro Grover Underwood. Pela primeira vez na vida, por mais incrível que parecesse a pequena semideusa conseguia sentir-se verdadeiramente em casa, fugira da tutela de seu pai e sua madrasta com apenas sete anos devido às desavenças, principalmente quando seus irmãos nasceram... Annabeth era uma semideusa e como tal possuía um cheiro em especifico, o cheiro que sempre fazia monstros estarem em seu encalço. _

_Adaptou-se rapidamente ao ambiente amistoso mesmo que em muitas vezes se sentisse solitária e triste pela falta de Thalia, Luke e a garota punk de cabelos curtos e revoltos lhe acolheram quando estava vagando pelas ruas, onde apenas um martelo comum lhe fazia companhia, se afeiçoara a eles rapidamente e os dois eram como irmãos mais velhos para ela. Poucas coisas realmente lhe irritavam naquele novo lugar que reconhecia como o seu verdadeiro lar e uma delas eram as implicâncias por parte dos filhos de Ares. Ela entendia perfeitamente a porcaria de rixa entre os dois olimpianos - no caso Ares e Athena, de um lado o deus da guerra sanguinolenta e do outro a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra estratégica - mas recentemente ela havia virado o alvo preferido dos mais novos pretendentes a trogloditas do chalé 5 e isso estava passando dos limites aceitáveis._

_-Desistindo tão cedo, Chase? - zombou o garoto que agora brincava com o boné dado por sua mãe em uma das mãos._

_Estava cansada e o corpo levemente dolorido, mas ela não desistiria jamais, a filha de Athena levantou-se mais uma vez do chão, limpando o pequeno filete de sangue que brotara da bochecha e estreitando o olhar para o estúpido filho de Ares que insistira em lhe tirar a paciência e o pior, se atrevera a tomar-lhe o presente tão estimado que sua mãe lhe dera. Poucas coisas materiais eram realmente importantes para a loira, dentre elas o boné dado por sua mãe, a faca de bronze celestial que Luke lhe confiara quando se encontraram pela primeira vez e o anel de formatura de seu pai que pendia juntamente com o colar de contas de cerâmica do acampamento... Entretanto o boné da invisibilidade era o item que mais amava, era a única coisa que lhe ligava a sua metade Olimpiana. _

_Estava pronta para revidar, mesmo que fosse ao chão por mais uma, duas, ou quantas vezes fosse necessário, mas tomaria o seu item tão precioso daquelas mãos imundas. Preparou-se para mais uma investida quando Bob levou uma trombada inesperada, o projeto de armário foi ao chão e sequer notou o que ou quem havia lhe atropelado com tanta fúria._

_-Mas o que… - o garoto tentava se levantar, mas um peso lhe prendia no chão, após saírem rolando por alguns poucos metros, sem lhe dar qualquer possibilidade de revidar._

_-Devolva… - vociferava a garota distribuindo socos e pontapés da melhor forma que conseguia naquele emaranhado de braços e pernas. - quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso?!_

_Annabeth ficou estática observando os dois jovens trocarem agressões não só físicas como verbais enquanto levantava poeira ao redor deles, a filha de Athena apertava os olhos para tentar distinguir quem havia se metido em sua defesa, mas só pode distinguir alguma coisa quando uma garota ralhou novamente com o garoto e lhe chutou o traseiro derrubando-o novamente no chão quando Bob tentava levantar._

_Nunca trocara uma palavra com aquela campista que agora caminhava com cara de poucos amigos em sua direção, mas sabia quem era… Clarisse La Rue, filha de Ares, uma garota de dez anos extremamente briguenta que chegou ao acampamento por volta de seis meses. Era menor que a maioria de seus irmãos de chalé e também a mais nova entre os seus, uma garota completamente reservada, que na maioria das vezes procurava se dedicar às atividades e treinos ou em caçar encrenca, dificilmente era vista com algum amigo fora Mark, que virara uma espécie de tutor._

_-Da próxima vez acerte-o no meio das pernas, vai funcionar. - aconselhou limpando o pequeno filete de sangue no canto da boca e estendendo o boné um pouco sujo a sua dona. - Chase, certo?!_

_Annabeth apenas afirmou com a cabeça, ainda processando a imagem de uma filha do deus da guerra lhe defendendo de um de seus iguais e não se aproveitando para lhe fazer de chacota, era a primeira vez em muitas que os olhos cinzentos se conectavam aos verdes."_

-Você não entende. - comentou Annabeth mais para si do que para a amiga que ainda lhe segurava apenas por precaução. - ela não tem medo do perigo… É uma inconsequente nata.

-É você está preocupada com ela, certo?! - comentou Thalia com um meio sorrisinho que fez Annabeth estreitar os olhos, seu humor estava longe dos melhores àquela manhã. - você tem muito que contar filha de Athena.

Porém já não tinha mais a atenção da loira que assim como os outros, focavam nos quatro filhos de Ares posicionados mais ao centro, cada qual portando uma arma afiada e letal, algo nada prudente, as pelejas do chalé 5 sempre resultavam em campistas na enfermaria e nunca eram pequenas escoriações. Quando os três rapazes já estavam prontos Clarisse pegou duas espadas de curto alcance, eram leves, bem equilibradas e as lâminas estavam bem afiadas, fariam bem o seu trabalho já que não estava com a sua fiel lança elétrica.

-Venham de uma vez… Eu não tenho o dia todo. - disse adotando uma postura defensiva. Era melhor esperar e ver o que lhe aguardava para poder investir em seguida.

Não precisava de mais alguma coisa para que Sherman e os outros dois avançassem contra a conselheira do chalé de Ares. Desviou-se do primeiro golpe de lança com facilidade deixando que o primeiro rapaz avançasse como um touro desgovernado e travou a investida alta da espada de Sherman com um das espadas curtas e golpeando-o nas costas com a outra, deixando um rastro vermelho, porém apenas superficial, não teve tempo para desfrutar da satisfação em vê-lo espumar como um cão raivoso, apenas teve tempo de se abaixar e ver as duas lanças se cruzarem bem próximas ao seu rosto.

Tentou se recuperar o mais rápido que pode, mas sentiu uma das hastes lhe atingir as costas e logo em seguida o pontapé furioso de Sherman em seu estômago, caiu com um baque forte de costas, distante de uma das espadas, mas conseguiu manter a outra firme em sua mão. Estava se levantando ainda levemente atordoada quando sentiu o primeiro e o segundo chute no abdômen, mas não exprimiu qualquer gemido de dor, nem mesmo quando a joelhada que se seguiu lhe abriu um corte na têmpora, manchando não só o rosto como o chão com o sangue da semideusa.

-Mark já chega, pare com isso agora… - disse Annabeth entredentes, tentava conter suas mãos que tremiam de forma violenta, sabia que se o mais velho não fizesse nada ela interveria imediatamente, mesmo que tivesse que combater de mãos nuas contra os três.

-Então essa é a grande Clarisse… Filha de Ares?! - disse Sherman em alto e bom som em tom de zombaria. - é melhor começar a implorar por sua rendição… Irmãzinha. Que tal chamar a mamãe?! Ah sinto muito, esqueci... Onde está a sua mãe, La Rue?

O rapaz posicionou-se com os pés de cada lado do corpo da guerreira pronto para desferir o último golpe com a espada, mas recobrando a consciência Clarisse travou o golpe com a sua lâmina e afastou-o com um pontapé no peito. Os três filhos de Ares se afastaram retomando a posição inicial enquanto a garota se levantava de forma rápida, séria e com os olhos brilhando em ódio.

Sherman não tinha o direito de falar daquela forma com ela, principalmente de tocar em um assunto tão delicado na frente de outros campistas. Clarisse não conhecia sua mãe mortal, crescera em um conturbado lar adotivo sem nunca ter algum sinal de quem eram os seus pais, esse era o motivo para ela ser uma das poucas campistas que permanecia o ano inteiro... Ela não tinha para onde retornar e mesmo que tivesse como sempre atraíra monstros de grande porte – mesmo não sendo filha de um dos três grandes - não conseguiria levar uma vida normal como a maioria outros semideuses.

La Rue não aguardaria por qualquer ataque que fosse, correu em direção aos três. O primeiro novamente atacou com a lança em um golpe frontal, mas Clarisse além de se desviar partiu a haste da lança com a espada e depois devolveu-lhe com uma estocada na altura da coxa para que não se atrevesse a lhe atrapalhar novamente, a rapaz foi ao chão com a dor do ferimento. O segundo arremeçou a própria lança, mas a mesma pegou apenas de raspão no braço da filha de Ares que lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo, o semideus pegou rapidamente a espada que Clarisse deixará cair no chão e correu contra ela, mas a garota lhe retribuiu com um corte preciso de ponta a ponta no peito… agora faltava apenas um.

-A diferença entre nos dois Chase é que eu sei quem ela é... Enquanto todos vocês duvidam do potencial que ela possui eu sempre a forcei a alcançar o seu máximo. – comentou Mark satisfeito com o desempenho da irmã, mesmo que ela não estivesse na sua melhor forma.

Sherman avançou com um golpe cruzado por cima que foi defendido por duas vezes seguidas, Clarisse se irritou jogando a própria espada no chão para em seguida chutar a que se encontrava na mão do irmão com toda a força que possuía, era naqueles momentos que ela não conseguia enxergar mais nada a sua frente até que todo o ódio que sentia fosse expulso do próprio corpo. Quando notou estava sentada sobre o quadril do mais velho, o mesmo tentou se levantar, mas ela manteve-o no local após lhe dar uma cabeçada, que fez espirrar sangue e abriu um corte no nariz, ele tentava revidar, mas o ódio não deixava a garota sentir qualquer dor, fechou suas mãos em punho e começou o lhe socar a face sem qualquer resquício de piedade.

-Mark! - a voz da filha de Athena foi mais incisiva e autoritária desta vez, ela não estava brincando.

O rapaz rolou os olhos como se tivesse entediado com aquilo, afinal não eram todos que pareciam apreciam uma boa briga, porém o pedido foi prontamente atendido quando veio de outra pessoa, alguém menor e quase igualmente irritante.

-Irmãozão, não seja idiota, tire a minha "naninha" de lá agora mesmo. - a voz doce e infantil, porém com toques de ordem vinha de uma garotinha muito pequena que tentava inutilmente chamar a atenção de Mark dando-lhe pequenos socos na coxa.

Os olhos escuros do filho de Ares voltaram-se para baixo onde havia uma pequena garotinha de pele alva com cara de poucos amigos. Tentava parecer intimidadora, mas tudo o que conseguia era arrancar uma boa risada do mais velho.

-Ahhhh… O que eu não sou obrigado a fazer por você, não é mesmo fedelha?! - disse bagunçando os cabelos loiros e curtos da garotinha. – vamos, fique com Silena enquanto eu resolvo esse problema, ok?!

A menininha assentiu, mesmo que ainda tivesse a expressão um tanto fechada um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

-Então você fugiu das suas aulas de novo… - comentou Beauregard com a voz teatral pegando a garotinha nos braços e sorrindo após ver a carinha de culpada da mesma.

A filha de Athena tentava juntar as peças de um quebra-cabeça um tanto confuso, repassava a fala da menor e olhava dela para Beauregard que parecia ter certa intimidade com a criança… Era pequena demais para ser uma campista, não se lembrava de ter visto aquela garotinha antes, nem em suas memórias mais antigas, porém a mesma parecia não só conhecer os semideuses como pertencer àquele local assim como ela. Notando o olhar curioso a filha de Afrodite aproximou-se com a pequena garotinha desconfiada em seus braços, tinha a pele alva e cabelos loiros, já os olhos pareciam transitar entre o castanho e o verde, apesar da doce aparência de anjo algo dizia que a pequena era algo completamente diferente do que aparentava.

-Essa é Lucy, filha de Ares. - comentou Beauregard se aproximando do grupo onde até pouco tempo estavam juntos praticando os movimentos da aula de combate. - aparentemente o deus da guerra achou muito ajuizado de sua parte trazer uma criança de cinco anos para ficar aos cuidados de La Rue e Mark, mas a maior responsabilidade sempre fica a cargo de Quíron, ela vive na Casa Grande por enquanto.

Annabeth tinha as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas, primeiro por Ares demonstrar alguma coisa em trazer ele mesmo a garotinha – afinal o contato dos Olimpianos com suas crias era algo realmente delicado e complicado e Ares não parecia ser dos deuses mais afetuosos - segundo, Clarisse e Mark cuidando de uma criança isso sim era um verdadeiro pandemônio.

A pequena tinha seus olhos curiosos presos aos cinzentos, como se assim ela pudesse obter alguma informação, a garotinha cochichou algo no ouvido da morena que sorriu ao ver a pequena que normalmente era tão emburrada quanto Clarisse esconder o rostinho na curvatura do seu pescoço com vergonha.

-Parece que você ganhou mais uma fã, Chase. - brincou Silena afagando os cabelos loiros e revoltos da pequena enquanto Annabeth tentava não se perder em seus pensamentos e voltou sua atenção aos filhos de Ares que apresentavam real perigo.

"Mas que merda..." Mark apressou o passo até onde Clarisse espancava o outro campista que agora já estava cansado demais para revidar e tentava pelo menos se defender, já que seus outros dois companheiros de batalha já haviam desistido antes que a "brincadeira" ficasse perigosa demais para eles também. Ele correu rompendo rapidamente o espaço que faltava para alcança-los ao ver uma singela aura vermelha nos punhos da irmã, aquilo não era nada bom... A garota estava tão presa a sua raiva que nem mesmo quando o mentor lhe aplicou um mata-leão ela fez menção de recuar.

-Já chega La Rue, você não é a porra de um animal. - sussurrou de forma firme enquanto forçava ainda mais o pescoço da campista com o braço, porém além de tentar bater em Sherman ela tentava acertar os cotovelos nas costelas de Mark. - Lucy está aqui, não me faça fazer você sufocar até apagar na frente dela. - insistiu como último recurso. - sabe o quanto ela ficaria desapontada e preocupada se isso acontecesse.

Lucy… Ao escutar o nome da irmã mais nova Clarisse parou de resistir quase que de imediato, Mark deu um suspiro pesado, aliviado por suas palavras terem algum efeito positivo, pelos deuses alguém dentro daquele acampamento conseguia trazer de volta a sanidade da morena quando fosse preciso. Os dois guerreiros trocavam ainda olhares mortais, mas ambos entenderam que por hora teriam que se contentar com aquilo.

-Vai ter volta La Rue… - resmungou após cuspir o sangue que havia se acumulado na boca e sentindo a dificuldade ao respirar devido o nariz quebrado e mais sangue.

Alguns campistas de Ares foram até o irmão ainda caído e o ajudaram a se erguer. Passaram os braços por cima de seus ombros e assim o ajudariam a cambalear até a enfermaria onde teria o seu devido tratamento.

-Venha quando quiser irmão, mas se tocar no nome dela novamente eu juro que dá próxima vez eu vou te empalar pelo rabo com a minha lança e colocar como estandarte do chalé de Ares. - vociferou a morena ainda sentada no chão, com Mark ao seu lado, pouco se importava com o que os outros falariam depois.

Após o momento de tensão o tutor liberou os outros campistas para que seguissem para as próximas atividades. Logo após as ordens a pequena garotinha que agora estava na companhia de Silena, desvencilhou-se dos braços protetores e correu até onde se encontravam dos dois irmãos, jogando-se diretamente contra os braços de La Rue.

-Hey… Você não deveria estar na sua aula com Quíron agora? - comentou com a voz tranquila ao sentir o corpo pequeno agarrar-se ao seu com toda a força que conseguia empregar.

Lucy resmungou alguma coisa contra a camiseta laranja do acampamento que a mais velha usava para depois erguer os olhos esverdeados levemente irritados.

-Odeio você… - disse mordendo o canto do lábio, Clarisse sabia que estava reprimindo a vontade de chorar naquele momento. - não devia ter deixado ele te bater desse jeito. - a pequena mãozinha trêmula tocou o rastro de sangue que descia da têmpora até o maxilar.

A líder do chalé 5 apenas sorriu com o jeito "doce" da mais nova demonstrar preocupação, não negava que era filha de Ares ou que era sua irmã.

-Isso?! - fez pouco caso ao se referir ao corte. - não foi nada! - vai precisar de muito mais pra poder me derrubar. - mesmo que fosse verdade a campista estava realmente exausta e parecia que logo, logo desabaria.

-Você precisa ir para a enfermaria também. - ralhou a pequena da forma mais dura que toda sua idade conseguia proporcionar.

-Parece que até uma criança de cinco anos tem mais juízo na cabeça que você. - Silena aproximou-se com cara de poucos amigos e ajoelhou-se levando o tecido laranja até o corte na têmpora, estancaria por tempo suficiente até chegarem a ala hospitalar da Casas Grande.

-Não precisava se incomodar. - Clarisse segurou o tecido pressionando o local, um perfume familiar lhe invadiu os sentidos, lhe deixando bem mais calma.

-Agradeça a Chase depois por sempre andar com uma muda de roupa. - o tom de voz da filha de Afrodite ainda estava longe dos mais amigáveis, Silena sempre se preocupava quando se machucava em brigas. - vamos logo para a enfermaria… - disse ajudando a mais alta a se levantar.

Clarisse não resmungou nem falou mais nada, não queria admitir, mas estava bem dolorida e se fosse contra Beauregard agora ela lhe deixaria mais alguns hematomas gratuitos, colocou Lucy em seus ombros e a garotinha se encarregou de manter a camisa sobre o corte. Olhou na direção onde antes estava a filha de Athena e os outros, mas a mesma já se afastava do local acompanhada de Thalia e outros campistas, trincou os dentes ao ver as duas abraçadas, mas tentou conter seus instintos pelo menos naquele momento.

=/=/=/=

**_Xxx No Próximo Capitulo xxX_**

_"Silena aproximou-se com cautela, não por medo, apenas não queria piorar todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Olhou por alguns instantes para o mar, o local de onde viera sua mãe, tentando buscar alguma paz e discernimento para poder prosseguir, não seria uma conversa fácil. Sentou-se ao lado da morena que abriu mais uma lata, porém desta vez ofereceu-lhe sem lhe direcionar o olhar, pegou-a e tomou pequenos goles enquanto seus olhos azuis se distraiam com o quebrar das ondas._

_-Não deveria ter feito isso. - a voz de Clarisse ainda era dura. - só tornou a conexão ainda mais forte… Acha que é fácil pra mim?! - cerrou os punhos ao mesmo tempo em que fechou os olhos tentando manter a respiração o mais controlada possível. - Eu gostava quando os meus sentimentos se resumiam em ódio, raiva, desprezo! - completou entredentes. - Tudo seria mais fácil se tivesse sido por você. - confessou sentindo todas suas barreiras desabando mesmo que tentasse inutilmente se manter firme."_

**=/=/=/=**

**Notas Finais**

E então o que acharam?!

Minha primeira cena oficial de luta e nossa isso deu um trabalho do caramba, espero ter sido aceitável pelo menos.

Outra coisinha, lembram da proposta que eu disse que ia fazer? Ela vem com o cap. 10, porém só falarei dela no quando lançar o próximo, pois vai fazer mais sentido quando postar ele.

Boa semana a todos, espero ver vocês nos comentários e obrigada por sempre estarem aqui comigo!


	10. Sentiments Partagés

**Notas do Autor**

Queria agradecer a todos que favoritaram e estão acompanhando!

Engraçado que esse capítulo se desenvolveu com base de uma cena... Eu não estava bem no dia, lembro que eu chorei - sim eu sou um trouxa, desculpa - e passei três dias pensando nela. Eu sabia o que fazer, mas tinha duas linhas a serem tomadas. Eu poderia seguir o rumo mais fácil? Talvez! Mas acho que e nove capítulos vocês já notaram que não gosto do que é "fácil" e relacionamentos são tudo, menos "fáceis"

Talvez vocês me odeiem? Talvez... Mas inconscientemente eu dediquei o cap. 10 a líder do chalé 10. Posso não deixar vocês indecisos, assim como também não estou, mas quem sabem posso fazer vocês se apaixonarem por uma filha de Afrodite.

Leiam até o fim, com calma e não se esqueçam das notas finais! Boa leitura a todos!

**=/=**

**Capítulo 10 - Sentiments Partagés**

**_"Mas me diga se ela te beija_**

**_Como eu costumava te beijar?_**

**_Você sente o mesmo_**

**_Quando ela chama o seu nome?_**

**_Dentro de você, lá no fundo_**

**_Você deve saber que eu sinto sua falta_**

**_Mas o que eu posso dizer_**

**_Regras devem ser obedecidas"_**

**.**

**=/=**

**.**

Mark já havia feito a sua parte em separar os dois irmãos, porém a adrenalina ainda fazia suas mãos tremerem mesmo que em uma intensidade menor, eram apenas seus instintos, já passara por aquilo algumas vezes, mas desta vez não o conseguia controlar. Thalia e os outros que ficaram para trás após o instrutor liberar a turma ainda trocavam palavras, mas a loira se resumia em agir de forma automática e um zumbido terrível ainda incomodava seus sentidos. Agachou-se onde deixará suas coisas e lá pegou uma de suas camisas, voltou até Silena que agora estava sem a garotinha em seus braços e lhe estendeu a peça.

-Pegue… - disse chamando-lhe a atenção, mas sem lhe dirigir o olhar diretamente, ainda estava atordoada. - mantenha pressionado contra o ferimento daquela... Daquela estúpida. - continuou quase que trincando os dentes, mas abrandando o olhar ao ver a interação entre a líder do chal irmã mais nova.

A filha de Afrodite poderia ter sorrido ou feito alguma brincadeirinha como era do seu feitio, porém a garota estava igualmente irritada com a guerreira. La Rue tinha as suas tendências à inconsequência como uma legítima filha de Ares, porém isso ultrapassava muitas vezes o limite do suportável.

Annabeth permaneceu ainda por alguns instantes no mesmo local, parada e com os olhos cinzentos analisando o pequeno grupo mais afastado, parando apenas quando Silena juntou-se aos demais… Estava incomodada, sabia que não deveria se sentir daquela forma, não era nenhum pouco racional, mas um gosto amargo e um vazio lhe preenchiam de forma terrível ao ver as três ali, juntas, seu orgulho nunca deixaria admitir para quem quer que fosse, mas as duas semideusas pareciam tão íntimas, tão completas, que isso lhe sufocava e as três ali conversando e brincando pareciam uma... Família feliz.

-Vamos… - não precisou se virar para saber que a voz confortadora vinha de sua amiga.

Desviou os olhos e pegou suas coisas que Thalia havia feito questão de apanhar por ela enquanto estava em seu torpor. Agradeceu pela filha de Zeus não perguntar nada, bem sabia que cedo ou tarde ela lhe bombardearia e não seria nada fácil desviar o assunto ou esconder a verdade. Rendeu-se momentaneamente ao conforto do meio abraço que a morena lhe oferecera.

**.**

**=/=**

**.**

Silena e a pequena Lucy fizeram companhia para Clarisse por algum tempo na enfermaria, tanto para distraí-la como para ter certeza de que ficaria longe de encrenca, mesmo tendo alguma certeza de que a mesma conseguia ter ainda alguma disciplina graças aos seus atuais encontros com o centauro Quíron. Após algum tempo e depois que um dos filhos de Apolo analisou os seus ferimentos as garotas se retiraram, Beauregard prometera que levaria Lucy com segurança - o que a filha de Ares duvidava um pouco, mas sua irmãzinha sempre dava uma de anjinho quando se tratava da filha de Afrodite.

Deitou-se, mas estava completamente inquieta, a camisa da loira ainda estava em suas mãos, não deixou que o atrapalhado curandeiro a levasse, viu o pobre rapaz tremer apenas com o olhar que lhe lançou na menor menção de lhe tirar a camiseta ensanguentada. Suspirou pesadamente levando o tecido até o rosto, podia sentir ainda claramente o perfume da garota loira… Sentiu-se idiota no mesmo instante, a forma estúpida como havia tratado Annabeth, aquele sentimento irracional que lhe consumia ao ver a filha de Zeus em seu encalço lhe impedindo de fazer qualquer aproximação furtiva dentre tantos outros problemas que rondavam sua cabeça.

-Não posso deixar isso me consumir... – sussurrou com o olhar um tanto perdido para o teto.

Não conseguiria ficar ali parada, mesmo que estivesse exausta, ficar parada só lhe faria pensar ainda mais e pensar não era um de seus predicados, todavia não poderia continuar com as atividades mais pesadas graças ao estúpido do seu irmão Sherman e se bem conhecia Mark ele lhe deixaria fora da disputa na torre de escalada no dia seguinte. Bufou irritada, levantou-se mesmo com o incômodo onde recebera os chutes, ocuparia a mente nem que fosse com as atividades mais chatas do seu chalé.

-La Rue, não seja teimosa, você precisa descansar. – insistiu Will já cansado da teimosia da semideusa.

-Não me encha o resto de paciência, Solace. – bufou lançando outro olhar ameaçador ao garoto.

Will jogou as mãos pra cima e respirou profundamente dando-se por vencido, não adiantava, filhos de Ares sempre eram os pacientes mais problemáticos.

**.**

**=/=**

**.**

O dia arrastou-se da forma mais enfadonha possível, revisou o cronograma que havia elaborado para a semana, pelo menos com isso ela não teria que se incomodar pelos próximos dias. Reuniu seus irmãos juntamente com Mark no final do dia para mais uma vez se direcionarem ao pavilhão onde faziam as refeições, a essa hora tochas ardiam em volta das colunas de mármore e um fogo central queimava em um braseiro de bronze do tamanho de uma banheira. Mais uma vez teve que prender sua mente em qualquer assunto que estavam discutindo na mesa e evitava olhar para a mesa do chalé 1, mais uma vez ocupada por Thalia e Annabeth… Conversavam de forma comedida como se estivessem em uma bolha… Nem mesmo com o cabeça de alga a loira agia daquela forma e ele era seu melhor amigo, mas a filha de Zeus parecia merecer sua atenção de forma especial.

Levantou-se juntamente com os outros campistas de seu chalé para fazer o mesmo que os outros - a oferta aos seus respectivos pais - atirou ao fogo a fatia mais suculenta de pernil e disse em tom baixo:

-Ares. - pode sentir um pouco daquele aroma inebriante que era destinado aos olimpianos.

Voltou-se novamente para os seus companheiros de mesa de forma mecânica, como sempre seus irmãos faziam bagunça ou implicavam uns com os outros enquanto tentavam comer, mas estava dispersa demais para participar ou para manda-los calar a boca.

Não demorou muito e todos estavam reunidos nas arquibancadas do anfiteatro, vários semideuses agrupados com suas bandeiras para o alto, anúncios feitos, coroa de louros foram distribuídas pelos jogos disputados no dia como de costume, mais barulho e conversas paralelas até que as cantorias entusiasmadas eram entoadas por Quíron e pelos filhos de Apolo. Em pé em frente à fogueira, havia meia dúzia de campistas com violões e liras, à medida que a energia dos participantes aumentava, as chamas mudavam de cor... Vermelhas, laranjas e douradas. Clarisse tentava se concentrar no crepitar alto das chamas, mas os olhos verdes sempre caíam nas duas campistas que se encontravam bem próximas a ela.

Os sorrisos, as pequenas brincadeiras, os olhares cúmplices, os toques delicados, aquilo estava corroendo a filha do deus da guerra de uma forma terrível… O pico da sua raiva foi atingido ao ver Thalia entrelaçar seus dedos ao de Annabeth enquanto a loira descansava a cabeça em seu ombro. Levantou-se antes que pudesse fazer alguma bobagem, seu humor já não era dos melhores e continuar ali não seria muito inteligente da sua parte, chamou a atenção de algumas poucas pessoas, pois era comum compartilharem aquele momento até pouco antes do toque de recolhida, Annabeth lhe acompanhou com os olhos, mas a raiva e o orgulho lhe impediram de retribuir o olhar da garota, também havia chamado a atenção de alguém em especial, mas tudo o que desejava era passar em seu chalé enquanto estava vazio e ficar um pouco sozinha no lugar onde conseguia ter alguma paz.

**.**

**=/=**

**.**

Aquela guerreira estupida ainda continuava a lhe ignorar apesar do seu aviso na aula de combate, conseguia sentir o quanto a amiga estava transtornada e isso só podia ter um motivo, Annabeth Chase… Analisou ao seu redor e não tardou para saber quais motivos estavam lhe causando inquietação, colocou-se em estado de alerta quando a semideusa se pôs de pé, porém lhe seguiu apenas com os olhos ao ver que ao invés de partir para cima da filha de Zeus – como normalmente faria em outras ocasiões - ela simplesmente se dirigia para a trilha que levava aos chalés. Clarisse crescera... Estava mudada...

Queria poder falar com a garota assim que a mesma se retirou do local, queria poder lhe confortar, mas também sabia que precisava do seu espaço, sabia onde lhe encontrar, Clarisse poderia se esconder em qualquer lugar que fosse dentro do acampamento que ela descobriria. Cresceram juntas, dividiram durante muito tempo mais que segredos, ela conhecia bem aquela garota emburrada, briguenta e ranzinza… Sabia onde encontrá-la, só havia um lugar onde a mesma se isolava quando estava tomada pela solidão, tristeza ou confusão, pois se tratava do mesmo local que também lhe trazia algum conforto.

_"Já fazia alguns meses que prestara a atenção na campista que chegou ao acampamento, em sua maioria tentavam evitar ela, em partes por ser filha de Ares, em partes porque rapidamente não só construíra a fama como também se mostrara dura, arredia e impetuosa... Mesmo assim, qualidades tão atípicas de sua personalidade atraíra o seu olhar._

_Passou a acompanha-la de longe, como uma admiradora, logo ela filha de Afrodite, a quem o destino deveria se incumbir de presentear-lhe com olhares, suspiros, gracejos e corações partidos. A estranha era quase sempre sozinha se não fosse pela companhia do irmão mais velho, dedicada em se mostrar que era boa no que fazia, seus olhares se cruzavam algumas vezes, contudo a outra sempre se desviava._

_Notou que aquele coração tão jovem também possuía seus segredos, mesmo que confusos, mesmo que existisse uma casca quase que impenetrável, "quase". Procurou se aproximar, aos poucos para não assustar, queria poder passar mais tempo perto dela, mesmo que seus olhos se voltassem para outros horizontes... Mesmo que se afastasse para quem sabe não se machucar._

_O tempo se encarregara de fazer o seu papel, ela não tinha mais 11 anos e aos poucos os olhares foram retribuídos, assim como os quase que imperceptíveis sorrisos, mas queria tocar-lhe onde alguém já havia se instalado sem qualquer permissão. Ela percebera os olhares, as trocas de farpa, sabia que havia uma linha muito tênue entre o ódio e o... Amor. Captou a confusão da guerreira, agora ela conseguia enxergar com clareza, mas poderia ela fazer algo?_

_Saiu decidida da enfermaria naquele final de tarde onde a própria filha da guerra havia lhe levado após se machucar, sabia onde encontra-la, podia sentir, bastava seguir o seu coração e seu coração nunca falhava. Pode constatar que estava certa assim que chegou a praia... Ela estava lá novamente, dividindo as suas inquietações com o mar._

_-Fico feliz que tenha melhorado. – disse sentindo a presença da garota morena de olhos azuis._

_Sentou-se ao seu lado, também estava confusa. Voltou os olhos azuis para o mar que se mesclava com o vermelho do crepúsculo era tão lindo, parecia à junção de Ares e Afrodite. Segurou a mão da garota ao seu lado, ela não se afastou, tampouco lhe tratou com indiferença, os olhos verdes carregavam tantos sentimentos confusos que poderia facilmente sufocar com aquilo._

_-Obrigada por me ajudar. – disse sem se desviar do intenso olhar._

_Aproximou-se devagar, tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus de forma terna, descobrindo a sensação que há algum tempo permeava apenas sua mente. Era a forma que encontrara para selar o compromisso de que sempre estaria ao seu lado."_

**.**

**=/=**

**.**

O vento frio acariciava seu rosto como um bom e conhecido amigo e lhe afagava os cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Uma de suas mãos repousava no bolso do casaco leve em tom vermelho sangue em busca de algum calor enquanto a outra mão se ocupava já com a segunda latinha de cerveja… Se tinha uma coisa que devia agradecer aos filhos de Hermes era a eficiência em suas barganhas, os Stoll poderiam conseguir qualquer coisa que desejassem de fora do acampamento, desde que lhes fosse oferecido um valor justo. Os olhos verdes estavam atentos ao mar, algo ali conseguia lhe trazer alguma paz - mesmo que não tivesse qualquer ideia do por que - e por vezes chegava a pensar se para Jackson também era assim. Esvaziou a segunda lata quando percebeu que já não estava mais sozinha ali e que somente uma pessoa no acampamento fora ela iria aquele lugar tarde da noite.

-Veio conferir o resultado da sua brincadeira, filha de Afrodite? - a voz era a mais contida possível, mas o tom era pesado e amargurado.

Silena aproximou-se com cautela, não por medo, apenas não queria piorar todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Olhou por alguns instantes para o mar, o local de onde viera sua mãe, tentando buscar alguma paz e discernimento para poder prosseguir, não seria uma conversa fácil. Sentou-se ao lado da morena que abriu mais uma lata, porém desta vez ofereceu-lhe sem lhe direcionar o olhar, pegou-a e tomou pequenos goles enquanto seus olhos azuis se distraiam com o quebrar das ondas.

-Não deveria ter feito isso. - a voz de Clarisse ainda era dura. - só tornou a conexão ainda mais forte… Acha que é fácil pra mim?! - cerrou os punhos ao mesmo tempo em que fechou os olhos tentando manter a respiração o mais controlada possível. - Eu gostava quando os meus sentimentos se resumiam em ódio, raiva, desprezo! - completou entredentes. - Tudo seria mais fácil se tivesse sido _por você. _\- confessou sentindo todas suas barreiras desabando mesmo que tentasse inutilmente se manter firme.

-Não diga isso. - Silena tomou coragem e segurou em sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos da filha de Ares, podia sentir o tremor causado por todo aquele conflito. - Clarisse… - chamou em tom baixo, mas a morena não lhe atendeu. Deixou a lata meio enterrada na areia para forçar o contato visual, segurou no queixo da mais alta e encarou toda a confusão de sentimentos que transpareciam nos olhos verdes. - o que reside em seu coração é o sentimento mais puro e genuíno que pode existir… Não diga uma tolice dessas novamente.

-Faça isso parar… - sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro, seus olhos se fecharam com o toque delicado e tão bem conhecido. - por Afrodite… Arranque isso de mim, eu não consigo mais suportar.

-Sabe que não posso. - o tom quase que suplicante da filha de Ares fez seu próprio peito doer. - já tentamos Clarisse, já tentamos de todas as formas… Mas a ligação que possuem é mais forte que tudo. - fechou os olhos ao sentir La Rue encostar a testa na sua, a respiração próxima e levemente carregada pelo álcool. - Não me tente filha de Ares, eu não quero lhe machucar ainda mais.

-Não me faça implorar… - sussurrou deslizando o nariz contra o da garota. – sabe que não sou desse tipo.

Como em sã consciência ela poderia resistir aquilo? Nem mesmo que tivesse forças o suficiente ela sabia que sempre seria fraca quando se tratava de Clarisse La Rue. Não conseguia e não queria lhe ver daquela forma, mas também tinha plena consciência de que qualquer conforto vindo de sua parte machucaria mais a filha de Ares do que ela mesma… Mas vê-la vulnerável não era algo que conseguia simplesmente ignorar.

Tomou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos como se fosse uma peça rara e delicada para logo em seguida beijar a filha do deus da guerra com paixão e desejo, Clarisse correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, uma de suas mãos foi até a nuca da garota enquanto a outra repousava sobre a cintura de forma possessiva. A morena de olhos azuis apartou momentaneamente o beijo apenas para trocar de posição e sentar sob o quadril da semideusa.

Silena tinha o olhar sedutor e um sorriso lascivo nos lábios, as mãos decididas da guerreira repousaram por dentro da sua camiseta, lhe acariciando a cintura, as costas e subindo até os seios.

-Não comece aquilo que não vai terminar… - advertiu com a voz falha ao sentir a boca atrevida lhe explorar o pescoço, mesmo que suas mãos lhe traísse instigando ainda mais a outra a continuar.

-E quem disse que não vou terminar?! - rebateu com um sorriso malicioso contra a pele macia e de aroma doce.

-O toque de recolher… Não temos tempo… - disse com a voz arrastada enquanto movia lentamente o quadril contra o de Clarisse. - as Harpias.

-Temos que sair daqui. - comentou a líder do chalé 5 com um sorriso safado muito bem característico, do tipo que Silena adorava. - eu sei o quanto você gosta de fazer isso de forma bem lenta. - concluiu marcando o pescoço da filha de Afrodite.

**.**

**=/=**

**.**

Deixaram a praia logo em seguida, a maioria dos campistas já havia se recolhido aquele horário, porém não estavam realmente incomodadas se seriam vistas por terceiros ou não. Entraram no chalé de Afrodite e a conselheira guiou a amiga e amante até o pequeno quarto, não se importando se acordaria algum de seus irmãos. Os lábios macios de Beauregard tomaram os seus enquanto as mãos hábeis da filha de Ares se livrava de sua camiseta para logo em seguira retirara a própria.

-Senti sua falta. - gemeu a morena de olhos azuis se agarrando aos cabelos castanhos enquanto recebia beijos quentes como fogo em seu colo e nos ombros.

Puxou La Rue novamente para um beijo demorado, cheio de saudade. Diferente do beijo que dera na comemoração quando estava com Clarisse e Annabeth, a última vez que tocará a guerreira fazia meses, antes da guerreira sair em missão para pegar o velocino de ouro. Clarisse apartou o beijo ao sentir um gosto peculiar em sua boca… Levou a ponta dos dedos até a marca das lágrimas para depois cobrir os rastros com pequenos beijos.

-Sabemos que não podemos ter esperanças… - afirmou Silena em tom fraco enquanto suas mãos retirava seu próprio sutiã e tentava se concentrar nas peças de roupa da mais alta. - mas eu não consigo resistir quando se trata de você.

Clarisse tentou beija-la novamente, mas a conselheira do chalé 10 lhe empurrou contra a cama. Os belos olhos azuis se prendiam aos seus enquanto a filha de Afrodite se demorava ao retirar tortuosamente o short e a peça íntima… Fazia de proposito, adorava a forma luxuriosa que a outra lhe olhava.

Caminhou devagar até a morena, sem nunca desviar os olhos, sentou sobre o seu quadril novamente, puxou Clarisse pelo colar de contas de cerâmica do acampamento e lhe beijou com urgência. Levou uma das mãos de La Rue até a sua intimidade, precisava senti-la com urgência, estava com muita saudade para poder reprimir sua vontade e a líder do chalé 5 não deixaria aquele quarto até o outro dia se dependesse dela. As duas gemeram com o contato prematuro, a filha de Ares fechou os olhos respirando de forma desregulada, a dor no peito começara a lhe invadir.

-_Plus fort_. – a ordem em francês sussurrada ao seu ouvido lhe fez gemer de forma baixa.

Silena rebolava contra os seus dedos, queria estar totalmente entregue a morena, mas seu peito doía com força e as memórias da noite com Annabeth lhe tomaram os sentidos de forma arrebatadora.

-Olhe pra mim. - sussurrou Beauregard ao sentir a semideusa lhe apertar ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

Encarou os olhos azuis com dificuldade, Silena gemeu se entregando ao toque que tantas vezes havia lhe possuído, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era nos olhos cinzentos tempestuosos da filha de Atena.

**.**

**=/=**

**.**

**_Xxx No Próximo Capítulo xxX_**

_"-Então porque só me procurou agora?! - insistiu Annabeth em tom irritado, queria se afastar do toque da semideusa, mas não conseguia se desvencilhar não sabia se pela dor ou se pelo simples fato de que estar perto da garota era algo levemente sufocante. - afinal você já teve de mim o que queria, não é mesmo?!_

_-Cale a boca garota! - a voz saía entredentes, Clarisse respirava com dificuldade, desviou os olhos e contou de forma pausada até dez. - não abuse do meu autocontrole, Chase… Ele é bem menor do que você pensa._

_-ENTÃO ME RESPONDA O PORQUÊ?! - suas mãos forçaram o rosto da filha de Ares sem qualquer delicadeza."_

**.**

**=/=**

**.**

**Notas Finais**

Pontos que gosto de esclarecer pra quem não conhece a série – eu não sou das maiores conhecedoras, mas vou aprendendo um pouco com o tempo também.

Por que eu coloquei o nome do capítulo em francês?

O francês é a "língua do amor", ou seja, por mais que semideuses tenham dificuldade para ler qualquer outra coisa já que suas mentes são conectadas ao grego antigo os filhos de Afrodite tanto entendem como falam francês fluentemente.

Vamos a proposta que eu já vinha falando. Estava pensando em escrever uma fic curta contando um pouco não só da infância da Clarisse – como ela chegou no acampamento, conheceu a Silena e a Lucy – como os sentimento dela com os personagens mais próximos. Claro se vocês quiserem... Eu poderia incluir isso em Fios do Destino? Posso, mas isso também pode fazer uma quebra de ritmo – o que eu não desejo. A passagem da Silena ficou muito rápida e não foi de muito agrado então por isso que eu prendi vocês até agora, precisava chegar nesse cap. pra fazer a proposta. Enfim, fica na mão de vocês como preferem.

E então empolgados para o próximo?! Ou querem só me matar mesmo?!

Vamos enfim entrar na sequencia de caps. que eu mais gosto.


End file.
